New revolution
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: L'expédition Atlantis es jugée dangereuse. De nouvelles forces armées sont envoyées en renfort, parmi eux le Major Johnson, une vieille connaissance de Sheppard qui découvrira les Wraith sous un nouveau jour.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Départ

Bientôt cinq années qu'avaient débuté le projet ATLANTIS. Cinq longues années que chacun des membres de cette expédition n'avaient même pas vu passer, cinq années rythmées entre missions d'exploration, nouvelles découvertes…et victimes. Des morts parmi cette gigantesque équipe, de lourdes pertes. Le dernier en date était le Docteur Carson Beckett, une personne apprécier sur la cité Lenthienne, une personne respecté qui de part sa mort avaient laisser derrière lui un immense vide et un grand chagrin parmi ses collègues.

Aujourd'hui, il était devenu plus qu'évident que l'expédition Atlantis, censée n'être qu'archéologique et scientifique était devenue dangereuse de part l'apparition de nombreux ennemis et la découverte de machines et objets Lenthiens dangereux. La capacité militaire présente avaient été jugée inadéquate et insuffisante et le Gouvernement avaient décidé qu'il serais judicieux et préférable de la renforcer en envoyant sur la cité quelques renforts. Le SGC, accueillait les nouveaux membres aujourd'hui même, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes qui à leur tours allaient quitter leurs familles, leurs vies et leur planète pour vivre à des millions d'années lumière de là, dans une autre galaxie. Alors que les discussions battaient leurs plein dans la salle d'embarquement, un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux grisonnant entra.

- Major Johnson ! Cria-t-il, Johnson !!

En l'entendant une jeune femme brune, les cheveux mi-long attachés en queue de cheval s'approchant et se plaça devant l'homme au garde à vous.

- Repos Johnson ! Fit l'homme, vous êtes la plus gradée ici pour le moment, jusqu'à votre arrivé sur Atlantis vous dirigerais ce petit monde, c'est clair ?

- Très clair mon général ! Répondit la jeune femme

- Parfait…c'est vous qui pilotez ? Demanda le général

- Oui Monsieur, j'ai été former au pilotage des Jumpers d'Atlantis pendant ces trois derniers mois ! Fit Johnson

- Très bien ! Bonne chance Major…votre engin vous attends faites embarquer votre équipe !

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, elle regarda le général s'éloigner et quitter la salle.

- Très bien tout le monde écoutez moi ! Cria-t-elle, je suis le Major Johnson, c'est moi qui dirigerais ce voyage jusqu'à notre arrivé à destination, j'espère que vous êtes prêts les enfants, on embarque maintenant !

Johnson dirigea son équipe vers le Jumper prévu pour le voyage, quand tout le monde eu finit d'embarquer, elle s'installa au commandes et souffla un grand coup.

- Général, nous sommes prêts à partir ! Entonna-t-elle dans sa radio

- La porte es ouverte, l'iris aussi ! En avant Major ! Fit le général

Le Jumper démarra, et passa la porte.

- Mesdames et Messieurs nous traversons actuellement le premier ponts de portes des étoiles, nous arriveront à la station dans 15 minutes ! Fit Johnson


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le village Tamanien

La quarantaine de vingt quatre heures sur Midway paraissait interminable. Il ne restait pourtant plus qu'une petite heure avant que le Jumper et ses occupants quitte la station pour enfin atteindre la cité Lanthienne. Pour le Major Kate Johnson, c'était une heure de trop. En effet, cette jeune femme de caractère n'avait pas pour qualité la patience, elle avait passé ses heures de quarantaine en arpentant chacun des couloirs de Midway, faisant des aller-retour entre le Jumper et sa chambre, pressant le docteur Lee en lui demandant l'heure à chacun de ses passages à la salle de contrôle. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs resté étrangement calme, par peur de dangereuses représailles sans doute.

Quand enfin la voix de Lee annonça le départ imminent, Kate s'était affalée sur le lit de la petite chambre mise à sa disposition, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'était agilement relevée, avait attraper ses affaires et se dirigeait déjà d'un pas pressant vers le hangar. Quand elle eu atteins sa destination elle sauta à bord du vaisseau, s'installa aux commandes et souffla de soulagement. Enfin, cette interminable attente allait cesser, enfin sa mission allait pouvoir commencer véritablement. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent devant elle, elle se plaça juste devant la porte et quand le vortex de celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin elle s'y engagea sans hésitation aucune.

Le voyage fut rapide, moins de quinze minutes après avoir quitter Midway, la salle de contrôle de la belle Atlantis apparu aux yeux des nouveaux venus, le commandement de Kate sur cette petite bande de militaire s'arrêtais là, désormais elle obéirait aux ordres de John Sheppard son officier supérieur. Elle dirigea le Jumper vers l'un des hangars de la cité puis stoppa les moteurs et se leva en pressant la commande d'ouverture de la porte arrière. Le Jumper se vida de ses occupants. Puis à son tour elle quitta l'appareil et se retrouva face à face avec celui qu'elle s'attendait à revoir pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Major Kate Johnson, ça alors c'est un plaisir ! Fit alors Sheppard en apercevant la jeune femme

- Colonel Sheppard ! Plaisir partagé, il semble que nous allons devoir retravailler ensemble comme au bon vieux temps ! Répondit Kate

- Oh les guerres ne sont jamais du bon temps Johnson ! Corrigea le colonel

- C'est malheureusement en temps de guerre que les gens comme nous s'amusent, dit Johnson en souriant

- C'est pas totalement faux ! Termina John, bienvenue à tous, euh…je doit pas faire un discours j'espère ! Je suis le colonel Sheppard et vous serez sous mes ordres d'un point de vu militaire sur cette cité. Sur ce…veuillez m'excuser une mission d'exploration m'attends déjà, je vous laisse vous installer on discuteras des affectations et des équipes à mon retour.

Puis il salua les nouveaux arrivants et rejoignit rapidement un Jumper. Kate quitta le hangar suivit du groupe qu'elle avait emmener avec elle et rejoignit la salle de contrôle.

- L'une de vos nombreuses conquêtes ?

- Je vous en prie Rodney je ne couche pas avec toutes les femmes que je côtoie…enfin presque toute les femmes ! Répondit Sheppard agacé en décollant

- Elle es jolie ! Ajouta Ronon

- J'ai jamais fait attention, fit le colonel sur un ton détaché

- Alors là veuillez m'excuser John mais je ne vous croit pas ! S'écria McKay

Il n'obtenu pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir et plein de reproche de son chef d'équipe, ils traversèrent la porte pour atterrir au dessus d'une immense étendue verdoyante.

- Ah je détecte des signes de vies pas loin ! Lança Rodney

- Oui on sais McKay si vous regardiez dehors de temps en temps, fit John

En effet, à quelques centaines de mètres de leur position s'étendait un grand village. Les maisons et bâtiments ne montraient aucun signe de grand développement. Sheppard posa le Jumper et bientôt l'équipe entrait dans le magnifique village. Quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit.

- McKay !! C'est quoi ce vacarme ? Demanda John

- Euh…bah j'en ai aucune idée l'un de mes détecteurs signal que nous venons de traverser un mur d'énergie…oh bah ça c'est bizarre…fit Rodney en examinant son petit appareil

- Qu'est-ce qui es bizarre ? Insista Ronon

- Et bien, il y à bien un mur d'énergie ici mais ce n'es pas un bouclier…en fait mes détecteurs ne parviennent pas à identifié ce que ce machin es en réalité !

Alors qu'ils discutaient, une jeune femme approcha et les aborda.

- Vos appareils doivent être perturber par la protection du Bienveillant ! Fit-elle

Chacun des membres de l'équipe de dévisagea.

- Le quoi vous dîtes ? demanda alors McKay rompant le silence

- Le Bienveillant, grâce à lui notre village est protégé des Wraith, et ne subit aucune sélection !

* * *

Voilà. Mes Chapitres sont assez courts je suis désolée, mais c'est l'habitude j'ai bon espoir j'espère que ce viendra !

Pour l'orthographe...bah je fais ce que je peu xD Pas encore assez peut être j'en suis consciente !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Todd's Signal !

_Irak…_

Le soleil cognait dur. Les soldats ressentait de plus en plus la fatigue de ce dur pays. Il n'était plus que trois désormais et à des kilomètres de leurs campement. Encore une fois. Encore un attentat. Encore des morts. Dans sa main, il serrait les plaques de ses compagnons tombés sans même avoir pu se battre pour survivre. Ils avaient tout les trois échoués dans les ruines d'une habitation du désert. Les voix d'ennemis à la recherche de survivants à capturer approchaient toujours plus. L'un d'eux était blessé. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, du moins pas pour le moment. Elle serrait son arme contre elle, le doigt sur la gâchette, prête à bondir, à ouvrir le feu, à massacrer ses êtres humains dénués de raisons pour leur cause. Elle n'en fit rien, elle le fixait. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Les plaques de fer avait ouvert une entaille dans sa paume, un mince filet de sang coulait de la blessure. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, le faire se ressaisir, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, le moindre chuchotement les feraient repéré.

La nuit tomba, les soldats ennemi s'éloignèrent. Le gémissement du blessé retentirent. Elle jeta un œil dehors, puis s'approcha de son compagnon d'arme, souleva sa veste et détourna les yeux avec horreur. Dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches, elle chercha un bandage. Elle compressa la profonde plaie, y appliqua les quelques soins, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

Il observait le désert sans un mot.

- Major…chuchota-t-elle, on peu pas rester là.

- On ne peu pas le déplacer…on ne l'abandonneras pas ! Répondit-il

Elle n'insista pas. Il n'en démordrait pas. Elle le savait. Elle se cala dans un coin, reprit son arme et cessa de bouger. Elle s'endormi. A son réveil, la tête du blessé était recouverte de sa veste.

- C'est fini pour lui…on peu pas rester là ! Siffla-t-il

- John…

- On va s'en tirer ! Je te laisserais pas ! Aller on sort de là ! Ordonna-t-il

Elle vit le soleil, rayonner, l'aveugler. Il eu un bruit sourd. Une vive douleur. Puis le noir…rien que le noir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en nage. Les quartiers qu'on lui avait attribués étaient simples mais confortables. Elle soupira. Ses rêves, ses cauchemars de guerre. Le lot quotidien d'un soldat. Elle se leva, et quand elle fut prête rejoignit le réfectoire.

Elle avala un simple café, une petite tartine. Elle avait à peine finit que déjà dans sa radio la voix du Colonel Carter résonnait.

- Major Johnson, venez en salle de contrôle s'il vous plait.

Elle quitta sa table et s'y dirigea aux pas de course. C'était ainsi qu'on lui avait appris à réagir. Agir vite. Obéir sans discuter. Elle passa la main devant l'un des capteurs, la salle de contrôle s'ouvrit à elle.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement

- Nous venons de capter un signal. Il viens d'une planète déserte que nous avons dans notre base de donnée, expliqua Chuck

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kate

- Un émetteur sub-spatial sous cutané…le signal de Todd on dirait bien ! Répondit Carter, l'une de nos « alliés » Wraith en quelque sorte…

- J'ai lu quelques rapports de missions le concernant hier soir…ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'envoyer Sheppard ? Je veux dire…il à beaucoup plus d'expérience que n'importe qui avec ce Wraith ! Fit Kate

- Le problème c'est que le Colonel Sheppard est en mission sur une planète et nous n'avons plus aucune communication avec son équipe…observa Sam, c'est la que vous entrez en action, je vous ai constituer une équipe, vous en serez à la tête et votre première mission es de me ramener Sheppard !

- A vos ordres Colonel !

* * *

- Non écoutez ça c'est pas possible, vous devez forcement avoir une machine ou un appareil quelque part qui contrôle ce champs de force ! Objecta McKay

- Le Bienveillant nous à installé ce bouclier anti-Wraith grâce à ses immenses pouvoirs…cela n'a rien à voir avec votre science je peu vous l'assurer ! Se défendit la jeune femme

- Dara…ce que le Docteur McKay essai maladroitement de vous demander c'est si à votre connaissance il y aurait quelque part un endroit ou un objet qui serait la source du pouvoir du Bienveillant ? Demanda Teyla

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Puis elle fit signe à Teyla de la suivre à l'intérieur d'un petit bâtiment.

- Rodney nos communications sont coupées ! Fit observer Sheppard

- Oui…c'est-ce truc qui perturbe tout ! Je vais aller jeter un œil…répondit McKay

- Très bien faites vite, Teyla vous accompagne, moi je sort reste ici avec Ronon au cas ou ! Dit alors Sheppard distribuant ses ordres

Alors qu'ils parlaient, non loin de la, la porte s'active. Le major Johnson suivit de ses trois équipiers traversèrent et aussitôt se dirigèrent vers le village. A leur arriver, ils furent accueilli par Ronon et Sheppard.

- Colonel, on m'envoi vous récupérer, Carter cherche à vous joindre depuis plus d'une heure. Expliqua Kate

- Oui les communications sont brouillés à l'intérieur du village, Rodney étudie le phénomène ! Fit John

- Vous n'avez pas le temps, l'une de vos connaissance viens de se manifester…j'ai ordre de rentrer avec vous sur Atlantis !

- J'imagine que vous parlez de Todd ! Bon Ronon aller me récupérer Teyla et McKay ! On s'en va ! Ordonna Sheppard

- Ah donc voilà, il y avait bien une machine en fin de compte ! S'exclama McKay tout en examinant l'étrange appareil

- McKay ! Teyla ! On s'en va ! Cria la voix de Ronon

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Il faut que je saches ce que ce truc à de spécial pour empêcher les Wraith de sélectionner ces gens ! Hurla McKay

Ronon s'approcha de lui, plongeant son regard froid dans le sien. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du scientifique.

- Bon d'accord laissez moi une seconde pour télécharger ce qu'il me faut ! Abdiqua enfin Rodney

* * *

J'ai corrigé...il reste encore quelques fautes mais c'est lisible.

Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent leur Reviews ! Ca fais plaisir de s'apercevoir qu'on es lu !

Continuez de me donner vos avis !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Colaboration un peu forcée

- J'arrive pas y croire ! Ce Wraith à du cran quand même pour oser nous contacter sans cesse alors qu'il sais pertinemment ce que l'on pense de lui ici ! Observa Carter

- Il doit vous adorer John ! Plaisanta McKay

Sheppard ne répondit pas. Il se perdit dans ses suppositions, se demandant quels genre de problèmes pouvait encore avoir Todd pour de nouveau faire appel à des humains. Depuis leur collaboration pour se sortir du piège Genai, c'était déjà la troisième fois que le Wraith se manifestait.

- De toute façon le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'aller là-bas pour le lui demander ! Fini t-il par admettre

- Et bien vous lui dirait que je le regrette bien mais je ne peu pas ! Fit aussitôt McKay, j'ai ramener des infos croustillantes à me mettre sous la dent !

Sur ces mots il sorti de la pièce.

- Ça alors…c'est bizarre mais pendant un moment je pensait que c'était à moi de donner les ordres ! Ironisa Sam

- Vous en faites pas j'ai pas besoin de Rodney pour rendre visite à mon vieil ami le Wraith ! Répondit John, je vais emmener Johnson et son équipe, et Ronon aussi.

- Très bien ! Alors allez vous préparer John ! Ordonna Carter

Le Jumper décolla environ une heure plus tard, Sheppard aux commandes. Il traversa la porte et ressortit des années lumière plus loin, sur une planète à l'aspect gris et terne.

- Wouah pas étonnant que cette planète sois inhabitée…c'est pas très accueillant ! Fit remarquer Kate en observant l'immense étendu grisâtre

- Signe de vie ? Demanda Sheppard

- Oui trois colonel ! Répondit un jeune homme assis à l'arrière

- Il semble que ton pote ai inviter quelques amis à lui à notre petite fête ! Fit Johnson

John soupira. Il connaissait Todd à force, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance à outrance, tôt ou tard il changeait toujours un détail dans les plans communs qu'ils avaient. Il leur cachait toujours au moins une information capitale. Tout n'était jamais clair avec le Wraith. La méfiance était de mise à chaque fois et pourtant les Atlantes se faisaient toujours dupé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette fois, Sheppard était déterminé à ne pas céder, à ne plus accorder une once de confiance à Todd. Il se méfierait. Il posa le Jumper occulté à l'abri, puis descendit suivit par Kate et son équipe. A peine avaient-ils parcourus quelques mètre que des Wraiths apparurent devant eux. Tout les trois grands, habillés de cuir, de longs cheveux blancs retombant dans leur dos. L'un de d'eux se détacha, il s'approcha de John qui aussitôt pointa sur arme sur la tête du courageux.

- Vous ne changerez dont jamais Colonel ! Dit alors celui-ci de sa voix caverneuse

- Non…vous non plus ! Que peut-on faire pour vous cette fois ? Demanda le colonel avec assurance

- Vous êtes pressé…soit ! Le Docteur McKay n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Todd

- Non il à préféré remettre ça à plus tard…il es occupé ! Répondit John

- C'est fort dommage…

Il fit un rapide signe de tête à l'un de ses acolytes. Celui-ci sortit deux objets cylindriques de couleur orangés et les frappa l'un contre l'autre. Une onde de choc frappa les humains qui s'écroulèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Rodney était assis dans son laboratoire devant ses écrans. Tapotant sur divers claviers, ici et là. Il examinait les fichiers qu'il venait de ramener de mission avec grand intérêt depuis bientôt deux heures. Quand tout à coup il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son ordinateur portable au passage et fonça dans le bureau de Sam.

- J'ai trouver ! S'exclama-t-il

- Trouver quoi Rodney ? Soupira Sam perdue dans la rédaction de l'un de ses rapports

- Ce que fais ce champ de force bizarre sur la planète des Tamaniens ! S'exclama Rodney fou de joie, il annihile la fonction nourricière des Wraiths ! C'est en gros ce que le docteur Keller essai de faire depuis un mois mais là c'est pas un sérum c'est une technologie !

- Une technologie aussi avancée dans un village comme celui-ci ? C'est Lantien ? Demanda aussitôt Carter relevant le nez de son ordinateur

- Et bien ça c'est plus compliqué ! Ce truc à divers effets, mis à part d'empêcher les Wraiths de se nourrir à l'intérieur du village, il brouille les communications, et empêche aussi les téléporteurs de fonctionner ! Voilà pourquoi les Wraiths ne peuvent même pas sélectionner les Tamaniens, les rayons de leurs Darts ne fonctionnent même pas ! Expliqua le scientifique

Sam allais répondre quand la voix de Chuck résonna dans son communicateur, lui demandant de rejoindre la salle de contrôle. Elle se leva aussitôt, passa à côté de Rodney sans un mot et se précipita en bas.

- Nous recevons un message vidéo Colonel ! Fit Chuck, le signal es celui du Colonel Sheppard !

- Montrez moi ! Ordonna Carter

Chuck tapa sur quelques touches et à l'écran, John apparu.

- Colonel Carter…il semble que Todd ne semblait pas très enclin à accepter qu'on lui refuse notre aide cette fois, nous sommes sur son vaisseau ! Pas de panique selon lui nous ne sommes pas prisonniers, il à joint des coordonnées à ce message, c'est l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons actuellement, il va falloir nous envoyer McKay ! Todd s'est fait voler quelques unes de ses « passionnantes » recherches en armement, si ils réussissent à mettre ça au point je craint que nous ayons des problèmes…en plus de ça, les informations nous concernant que ce cher Todd avaient en sa possession on elles aussi été dérobées ! Pour notre sécurité je crois que cette fois encore…nous n'ayons pas le choix.

L'écran se brouilla et l'image de Sheppard disparu. Sam soupira. Décidément il semblait que de nouveau Todd avait réussi à tourner la situation à son avantage.

- McKay…préparez vous ! Ordonna Sam, Major Lorne rassemblez votre équipe vous l'accompagnez !

* * *

Je m'étonne moi même en ce moment, j'écris assez vite. Enfin, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire la.

Alala ce Todd vraiment, c'est un malin ! Sheppard s'est encore fais avoir !


	5. Chaptire 5 : L'attaque de la Ruche

La chaleur. La douleur. L'inconfort. C'est tout cela qui le réveilla. Elle ne reconnu rien autour d'elle. L'endroit était délabré. Elle tenta de bouger. Laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle la serra. Posa les yeux sur lui. Ses traits été tirés. Il n'avait pas du dormir. Il paraissait inquiet. Il caressa son visage dégoulinant de sueur.

- Tu ne doit pas bouger, ni t'inquiéter ! C'est bientôt fini ! Murmura-t-il

Elle n'avait pas la force de parler. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Lui lançant des regards tantôt suppliants, tantôt interrogateurs.

- Ils vont venir nous chercher…je t'es portée ! On es tirés d'affaire ! Expliqua-t-il, on t'as tirer dessus, j'ai extrait la balle avec les moyens sur bord…ca te feras une belle cicatrice !

Il avait sourit. Cela avait suffit à la rassurer. Elle se sentait faible. Elle se sentait légère. Elle porta leurs deux mains à son visage et déposa un baiser sur la sienne. Puis elle referma les yeux. Rassurée. Vivante.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait froid. La mémoire lui revint, elle était à bord d'une ruche. Ses compagnons étaient prés d'elle. Sheppard, plus loin, se tenait aux côté d'un Wraith. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient à bord, elle avait du succomber à sa fatigue. Elle s'était endormie. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire. Puis il s'éloigna, s'asseyant dans un coin. Attendant. Elle frotta ses yeux douloureux.

- Vous vous sentez mal Major ? Demanda une dure voix

Elle leva les yeux. Dévisageant celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Un Wraith. Todd.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ! Merci ! répondit-elle durement

Il parut déconcerté. Comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle n'ose pas répondre. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement. Son regard jaunâtre croisa celui de Kate. Puis il s'éloigna. Retournant à ses occupations. Elle paru satisfaite. Quelques heures encore s'écoulèrent. Puis, enfin McKay fit son apparition, accompagné de Lorne. Il échangea quelques paroles avec Todd.

- Johnson ! Votre équipe va rester ici avec McKay et Todd…si il bouge, tuez le sans hésiter ! Ordonna Sheppard

Elle répondit par un signe de tête, se leva, attrapa son arme. Sheppard et Lorne quittèrent le vaisseau. Ils allaient devoir infiltrer une autre ruche afin de faire en sorte que McKay puisse transférer les données volées, puis ils allaient devoir la détruire. Kate s'appuya sur un mur organique, face aux deux scientifiques qui se mirent au travail immédiatement. Deux heures passèrent. La voix de Sheppard résonna dans la radio.

- McKay on y es ! On fait quoi ? Demanda le colonel

- Vous allez relier la tablette que je vous ai confier au panneau de contrôle centrale ! Le transfert se feras automatiquement ! Expliqua Rodney

Puis se fut de nouveau le silence. McKay patienta un moment, puis un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Je suppose que cette tête complètement signifie que ça marche McKay ?! Demanda Kate

- Le transfert es déjà presque terminé ! Fit-il simplement, Sheppard, vous pouvez tout faire sauter.

Le silence. Lourd. Aucune réponse. La tension.

- Sheppard ? Appela de nouveau le scientifique

- John ! Réponds qu'y à t-il ? Enchaina Johnson, Colonel ! Major Lorne ! Répondez bon sang !

Mais le silence persista. Aucune réponse. Aucun son à part le grésillement de la radio. Kate soupira. C'était à parti de la que les choses allaient aller de plus en plus mal.

- Ils ont du se faire prendre ! Constata Todd, c'est fâcheux !

- Fâcheux ? C'est une catastrophe vous voulez dire ? On à juste une équipe de nouveau qui ne connais rien aux Wraiths et à la technologie Lantienne ! Explosa McKay

- McKay je vous rappelé que je suis dans la même pièce que vous et que je suis armé ! Un casse pied de moins dans cette galaxie ne changeras pas grand-chose, alors je vous conseil de garder vos remarques pour vous dans votre immense cervelle, et de réfléchir très vite à un moyen de sortir Sheppard et ses hommes de ce guêpier ! A partir de là, je donnerais les ordres et vous obéirais en vous taisant ! C'est clair ? Cria Kate en fixant Rodney droit dans les yeux

- C'est clair…bafouilla ce dernier

- Bien ! Au travail et vous aussi ! Fit elle en tournant son regard vers Todd, vous êtes responsable de ce merdier vous allez nous en tirer ! Green, Fletcher…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Une violente secousse ébranla la ruche. Kate lâcha son arme et perdit équilibre, vacillante elle s'écrasa contre l'une des consoles.

- Alors ça c'est pas bon ! Fit McKay

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Kate

- On nous à tirer dessus…répondit Todd, le vaisseau ruche que Sheppard et son équipe viennent d'infiltrer à du nous repérer...

* * *

**Ah plus court que les autres mais je tenais à m'arrêter là. Histoire de laisser un peu de suspens à la fin.**

**Mais que va t-il advenir de Sheppard ? Et que va t-il advenir de Kate ? **

**La suite au prochain chapitre. En attendant j'attends avec impatience vos Reviews.  
**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le devoir du soldat

Quel bonheur de revoir son pays. Son temps parfois si froid, si maussade. Ca lui avait manquer. Ses rues paisibles malgré les bruits de la ville. Tout cela était bien loin de ce qu'il avait connu ces derniers mois. La chaleur du désert Irakien lui paraissait bien loin et il ne s'en serrait plaint pour rien au monde. Il entra dans le petit café ou il avait rendez-vous. Il savait que la permission qu'il avait obtenue ne durerait pas longtemps, bientôt ils le rappellerait, ils lui assignerait une nouvelle mission.

Il scruta l'intérieur avec attention, il arrêta son regard sur elle. Il avait longtemps attendu son appel. Elle sortait à peine de l'hôpital. Elle semblait aller bien. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se leva, il déposa un baiser sur son front, caressa sa joue d'un geste doux. Elle lui sourit timidement.

- Alors ? Cette jambe ? Demanda-t-il

- Ca va mieux ! Une jolie cicatrice…comme tu l'avais prévu ! Fit-elle

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-il

- Oh…euh…à l'hôpital, tu m'as parler…n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question l'avait surpris. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

- John…ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est pas évident pour moi non plus ! On se connais depuis des années toi et moi, on s'est toujours tournés autour…j'ai des sentiments pour toi que j'aimerais vraiment t'exprimer au grand jour mais…pas avec ce « boulot » ! Expliqua-t-elle sans même poser le regard sur lui

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu fais parti de mon équipe…tu es sous mes ordres ! Nos missions ont les fait ensemble…commença-t-il

- John…j'ai démissionner…je retourne à la vie civile !

Ses derniers mots lui avaient glacé le sang.

- Pardonne moi…

Elle s'était levée, elle avait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elle était sortie. Ses mots, ce baiser, l'odeur fuyante de son parfum…les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait eu d'elle, jusqu'à son apparition sur Atlantis.

* * *

La froide cellule d'un vaisseau ruche. Il connaissait ça si bien. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans l'une d'elle. Les pas lourd des gardes Wraith résonnaient dans le couloir. Il savait. Dans pas longtemps on viendrais le chercher, on lui farfouillerait dans le cerveau pour savoir ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Cette idée s'envola bien vite. Il regarda autour de lui.

- Où es Lorne ? Demanda-t-il

- Ces saletés l'ont emmener il y à de ça une heure colonel ! Répondit un des soldats prisonniers

Non. Tout compte fais ils ne prendraient pas cette peine. Il avaient déjà du sonder l'esprit de Lorne. Une légère secousse ébranla le vaisseau. Un bruit sourd retentit. A peine audible, mais Sheppard reconnu la manœuvre. Ils tiraient. Des pas se rapprochèrent de leur cellule, deux soldats Wraith apparurent trainant Lorne derrière eux. Sheppard se cala dans un coin de la cellule, attendant le bon moment pour tenter une sortie.

* * *

- Où on en est McKay ? Hurla Kate

- C'est pas bon, les bouclier vont céder…j'ai mis toute l'énergie restante on va plus tenir très longtemps ! Répondit rapidement le scientifique

- Poussez-vous ! Je peu faire quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver ! Fit Todd

- Johnson…si ce vaisseau explose il n'a pas que nous qui allons mourir ! Fit McKay, notre vaisseau es à la limite de l'atmosphère de cette planète habitée ! Si ce vaisseaux explose il enflammeras les gaz environnant et cette planète partira en fumée !

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Johnson abasourdie

Rodney se contenta de baisser les yeux. Kate posa les yeux sur Todd.

- Vous avez besoin de McKay ? Demanda-t-elle

- Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité ! Répondit le Wraith

- Très bien ! Rodney, vous filez au Jumper ! Green, prenez les devant et sortez vous de là ! Ordonna Kate

- Hors de question ! Protesta le physicien

- C'est un ordre McKay ! Filez, demandez du renforts et informez Atlantis de notre position, je vous rappelle que John et ses hommes sont là bas ! Fit Kate, le regard dur, la voix ferme,

Le scientifique abdiqua. Il se dirigea vers le hangar, suivit par les trois militaires. Kate resta sur place.

- Vous vous restez ici et vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pour empêcher ce vaisseau d'exploser ici ! Si il faut qu'il s'écrase il s'écrasera mais il n'exploseras pas ici ! C'est clair ? Hurla Kate

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous avez fait évacuer vos hommes…ma vie vous importe peu mais la leur…

- La ferme ! Au boulot ! Trancha Kate

- Pourquoi être restée ? Se risqua à ajouter Todd

Kate sembla exploser intérieurement. Elle se positionna devant Todd, braqua son arme sur lui et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui du Wraith.

- Pour m'assurer que vous ne fuirez pas en laissant cette planète exploser et ces milliers de personnes mourir ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Vite ! Fit-elle

Le Wraith ne risqua pas un mot de plus. Au fond de lui, la jeune femme l'impressionna. Prête à mourir pour sauver des vies. Donner sa vie en échange de celles de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il reconnut bien là la détermination humaine qu'il avait si souvent lu dans les actes de Sheppard. C'était donc ainsi que les soldats humains devaient se comporter. C'était donc cela, leur véritable but. Mourir pour sauver son prochain. Il souffla. Kate s'était éloigner de lui, elle observa le Jumper qui quittait le hangar sur l'écran de contrôle. Alors il se concentra, il ferma les yeux, ordonnant de toute ses forces à son vaisseau de bouger, d'atterrir sur la planète.

* * *

**Sur ce coup je me la suis jouer Speed encore. J'ai vite enchainer les deux derniers chapitres. J'ai adorer me pencher sur Sheppard et Kate au début =) J'aime beaucoup Kate. Elle sais prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.**

**Encore une fois c'est une situation critique...comment ca va finir tout ça ?**

**Vos avis ? Vos Reviews ?  
**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une ruche à la mer !

Il venait de tuer les deux gardes. Brisant le cou du premier, puis du second. Il leur avait voler leurs armes, balançant l'une d'elle à un Lorne encore chancelant. Il devaient sortir de là, faire exploser le C4 qu'ils avaient poser un peu partout sur la Ruche. Ils sortirent de leur cellule, neutralisant encore une unité de Wraith, puis encore une autre. L'un des hommes fut tué. Ils continuèrent, progressant dans les couloirs, la peur au ventre. Enfin, il atteignirent leur destination : le hangar. Il tuèrent encore quelques gardes. Sheppard fonça à l'un des Darts. L'alarme retentit. De lourds pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Le Dart s'éleva, son rayon emmena Lorne et ses hommes, puis ils quittèrent l'hostile ruche.

- Johnson !! Cria-t-il

- Colonel c'est vous ? Répondit une voix féminine

- On es à court de détonateur…faites sauter ce vaisseau ! Ordonna-t-il

Elle se tourna vers le Wraith. Il ouvrit les yeux la dévisageant.

- Je vais tenter quelques tirs…ils nous reste peu d'énergie ! Fit-il

Il referma les yeux. Ordonnant à sa ruche de tirer. La première vague se frotta aux boucliers, la seconde atteignit sa cible. Bourrée d'explosif, la ruche implosa.

- Je vais tenter de nous poser…mais notre angle d'approche es mauvais ! Le vaisseau ne survivras pas ! Fit Todd

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Répondit-il

La ruche bougeait doucement. Approchant peu à peu de la planète. Au contact de l'atmosphère le vaisseau perdit plusieurs morceau de sa coque. Puis sa course s'accéléra, fonçant droit sur l'océan. Kate s'accrocha à l'une des consoles de commande à se porté, Todd fut projeté contre un mur sous la violence d'une secousse. A présent la ruche tombait sans personne pour freiner sa course, elle approchait dangereusement de la surface de l'eau quand Todd reprit ses esprits, il pressa un bouton…puis se fut le choc. Le vaisseau plongea violemment dans les eux glacées et s'enfonça lentement dans les profondeurs.

- Johnson !!! Major Johnson vous me recevez !! S'égosilla Sheppard, Kate ! Kate réponds !!

Mais la radio ne faisait que grésiller. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, appelant toujours son nom…sans succès. Il souffla.

- McKay ! Appela-t-il

- Non, non, non ! Ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais rien ! Je suis physicien, ou scientifique comme vous voulez mais je suis pas devin ! Je suis désolée John mais rationnellement…ma réponse à la question que vous alliez poser es non…je ne pense pas que Johnson es survécu à ça ! Fit McKay, cela dit…tout es possible

- Très bien, on va se pose sur cette fichue planète, ordonna le colonel, Rodney vous allez contacter Atlantis, leur expliquer notre situation et leur demander d'envoyer le Dédale.

* * *

La douleur était insupportable. Elle pouvait à peine bouger un doigt. Son encore entier la faisait souffrir. Elle hurla en tentant de dégager sa jambe. Elle se résigna bien vite à bouger. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il faisait noir. Elle ne distinguait rien à travers les ténèbres. Elle n'était sur que d'une chose : elle était en vie. Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée là sans rien faire. Elle se redressa, tira de nouveau sur sa jambe prise au piège, serrant les dents pour éviter de hurler de douleur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues malgré elle, la douleur était plus forte que tout, pourtant elle continuait. Enfin, sa jambe se dégagea. Elle souffla, soulagée. Elle s'assis, s'appuyant contre une paroi.

- Todd ? Appela-t-elle, est-ce que ca va ? Todd ?

Aucune réponse. Était-elle donc seule ? Elle se leva péniblement, s'appuyant sur les reste de la console de commande elle progressa lentement dans le noir, quand un léger grognement lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle fouilla l'une de ses poches…sa lampe torche, elle l'avait presque oubliée. Le mince jet de lumière transperça l'épais nuage de ténèbres, la salle de contrôle était ravagée mais les portes était closes. Elle continuait d'avancer, puis elle le trouva, allongé à terre, les yeux clos.

- Todd ! Cria-t-elle, Todd réveillez vous bon sang c'est pas le moment d'hiberner !

Elle s'agenouilla. Comment vérifier les signes vitaux d'un Wraith ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, non aucun cours de secourisme n'avait porter la dessus. Elle approcha sa main du visage de Todd, déposa deux doigt sur la gorge de celui-ci…quand il ouvrit les yeux. Kate sursauta. Elle recula violemment.

- Bon sang vous m'avez fait peur ! Avoua-t-elle, je vous croyez mort !

- Désolé de vous décevoir…souffla-t-il

- Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda Kate

- J'ai pas besoin que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ! Merci ! Répondit le Wraith

- Oh ca va ! C'est pas le moment au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer ! Fit Johnson, on es où d'ailleurs ?

- Je suppose que nous sommes sous l'eau ! Répondit simplement Todd, le vaisseau était endommagé, il à couler !

Décidemment il ne manquait plus que ça. Jouer les héros. Si elle s'en sortait Kate jura intérieurement de se faire tatouer cette date à même la peau. Prisonnière d'une ruche, sous l'eau, avec un Wraith en plus. Au mieux ils finiraient par manquer d'air, au pire il la dévorerait avant de lui-même mourir du manque d'oxygène. Cette pensée terrassa ses dernières forces. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, plaquant son dos contre la console la plus proche. Todd quand à lui se releva, il passa devant la jeune fille sans même un regard s'affaira sur quelques consoles. Le grognement qu'il émit suffit à Kate pour comprendre : ils n'avaient aucun moyens de s'en sortir seuls.

* * *

**Bon voilà encore un chapitre ^^ Je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois pour celui-ci...et la suite va me prendre plus d'energie. Mais je vais aimer écrire la suite des évenements =)**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! J'attends vos nouvelles Reviews avec impatience !  
**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le Wraith et l'humaine

La maison de campagne de ses parents, elle avait rêvé d'y passer des vacances, de s'y détendre. Le soleil brillait, ses rayons réchauffant sa peau hâlé par le dur et hostile soleil du désert. La guerre. Les batailles. Les attentats. Les morts. Tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu oublier tout de suite. Cela faisait quatre an qu'elle avait demander sa démission, qu'elle avait pris la décision de retourner à la vie civile, qu'elle avait annoncer cela à John, mettant ainsi les choses au clair sur leur « relation ». Tout cela elle l'avait fait non sans mal. Sa carrière militaire avait été une vocation pour elle, sauver des vies, aider son prochain, être au service de son pays. Quand à John, elle avait appris à le connaitre au fil de leur différentes missions, à l'apprécier, puis elle avait fini par l'aimer. C'était réciproque. Elle s'en était rendu compte. Mais après cette guerre, après les horreurs qu'elle avait vu, elle doutais de pouvoir un jour retenir une arme entre ses mains. Elle avait pris la décision de quitter ce que lui ne laisserais jamais derrière lui, et elle ne voulais pas avoir à l'attendre durant des mois en se demandant s'il était encore en vie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la peur au ventre en décrochant le téléphone ou en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. Quel genre de vie elle aurait eu ? Non. Pour elle tout cela lui avait paru impossible, alors elle s'était éloignée, elle l'avait laisser partir.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait en sorte de ne rien regretter. Elle avait choisi de vivre seule, de vivre et de travailler pour elle-même et de faire se nouvelle vie ce que bon lui semblait. Elle était devenu professeur, elle apprenait à lire et à écrire à des bout de choux, au milieu d'une salle réconfortante et haute en couleur. Mais rien ne s'était effacer. Elle le revoyait toujours, dans ses rêves, serrer les plaques de leurs compagnons, regarder le désert, la rassurer alors qu'elle était blessée. Elle le revoyait encore, dans ce café ou pour la première et la dernière fois elle l'avait embrasser pour lui dire adieu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue. Soupirant. Tentant de chasser cela de son esprit une bonne fois pour toute. Refaire sa vie, trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Peut être était-ce là la solution à ses problèmes. Peut être que la solitude lui pesait en fin de compte.

- Kate Johnson ? Appela alors une voix

Elle jeta son regard vers la grille du jardin. Un homme au cheveux grisonnant, grand, de carrure impressionnante s'y était appuyé. En détaillant ses vêtements, Kate remarqua aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un militaire, un général si elle se referait aux médailles. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son visiteur.

- Que puis-je pour vous Général ? Demanda-t-elle

- Jack O'Neil ! Je suis ici pour vous faire une proposition ! Fit l'homme entrant directement dans le vif du sujet

- Pas intéressée ! Je suis civile maintenant ! Répondit la jeune femme

- Pas vraiment…vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que l'armée allait accepter la démission de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments si facilement ! Expliqua Jack avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Je n'y retournerais pas ! Se contenta d'ajouter Kate en s'éloignant du portail

- Ces rêves vous hanteront toute votre vie…c'est le lot du militaire Major ! Fit O'Neil, ce n'est pas en fuyant ce que vous aimez faire que vous les ferez disparaitre sachez le !

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Ne laissant sortir aucun mot. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, ses mots l'avaient toucher. Elle se retourna, le Général s'éloignait déjà.

- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle

**

* * *

**

Ils étaient tout deux assis. Cela faisait prés de deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la même position. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ils n'avaient pas échanger un regard. Seul Kate émettait de temps à autre un léger gémissement en tentant de bouger sa jambe blessée. Elle transpirait, ayant tantôt chaud étant tantôt frigorifié.

- Tenez moi ça s'il vous plait ! Rendez vous utile ! Cracha alors Kate

- Pour une humaine je vous trouve pleine de venin vous savez…souffla Todd

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle

- Peu importe…

Il attrapa la lampe torche qu'elle lui tendait.

- Dirigez la sur me jambe blessée ! Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton sec

Il s'exécuta. Lorsque sa jambe fut éclairée, elle déchira son pantalon avec son couteau, découvrant ainsi sa jambe. Avec le morceau de tissu, elle épongea le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Todd observait son manège avec attention, détaillant la jambe musclée de la jeune militaire, quand il remarqua une marque blanche au dessus de son genou.

- Souvenir d'une bataille ? Se risqua-t-il à demander

- Ouais…disons cela ! C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai rapporter de mon voyage en Irak ! John m'a un peu aider ! Fit-elle sans lever le regard da sa jambe

Elle sortit un bandage de l'une de ses poches, et enroula sa jambe, serrant la bande au maximum afin de compresser la blessure. Quand elle eu terminer, elle souffla comme soulagée.

- Votre blessure…vous fait souffrir ? Demanda le Wraith ne observant le visage blême de l'humaine

- Le bandage me soulage un peu, il faudrait que ca s'arrête de saigner…et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- Les Wraith ont une capacité de régénération impressionnante ! Répondit Todd

- Encore faudrait-il que vous vous nourrissiez ! Rétorqua Kate

- Si c'est votre question, je ne compte pas vous dévorer !

- C'est une excellente nouvelle…je mourrais asphyxier pas dévorer ! Ironisa la jeune femme

- Vous arrivez encore à faire de l'humour dans ce genre de situation ? Vous m'impressionnez de dois bien l'avouer Major Johnson ! Admit le commandant Wraith en esquissant un sourire

- Appelez moi Kate…s'il vous plait !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. On en apprend encore un peu sur Kate, et ce passage es en fait celui ou ce cher Jack viens la réquisitionner pour Atlantis. Vous l'aurez compris.**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, à vos reviews mes amis.  
**


	9. Chap9 : Il faut sauver le Major Johnson

Il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Il allait devenir fou. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Ca faisait des heures, de longues heures qu'ils avaient poser le Jumper, que McKay avait contacter la Cité et qu'ils attendaient le Dédale. Il serait là d'une minute à l'autre, il se savait, mais ca ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il pensait à elle. Était-elle encore en vie ? Oui. C'était la seule réponse qui lui paraissait plausible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas après s'être enfin revu. Il tournait comme un lion en cage. Attendant impatiemment le moindre événement. L'arrivée du Dédale ? Une idée de génie de Rodney ? Mais la seule chose qui arriva, ce fut Teyla. Elle s'approcha de son supérieur lentement et s'assis, le fixant dans ses aller et venu.

- John, vous devriez vous reposer !

Il semblait ne pas prêter attention à sa présence et encore moins à ses mots. Il n'avait qu'elle en tête.

- John ! Insista la jeune Athosienne, John !

Elle avait hausser la voix. Il s'était arrêter, il s'était assis, s'ébouriffant les cheveux, frottant ses yeux. Il avait souffler. Teyla posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis sur que votre amie es toujours en vie ! Lui glissa-t-elle

- Ah oui ? Vous avez eu une vision ? Interrogea froidement John

- Non…mais au fond de vous, vous savez que j'ai raison !

Elle lui avait sourit. Elle avait raison. Il sentait qu'elle était toujours présente, en vie, quelque part. Il faillait qu'il la retrouve.

- John ! Venez vite, j'ai un plan ! Hurla alors McKay

Enfin, elle était arrivée l'idée de génie de Rodney.

* * *

Elle tremblait. Son corps était constamment en mouvement et ce malgré elle. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid, et pourtant elle était en nage. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle ne sentait même plus sa jambe blessée, en fait elle ne sentait plus son corps entier. Elle luttait contre le sommeil. «Ne pas dormir, tu ne peu pas t'endormir ! Si tu dors…tu meurs ! »C'était ces mots qu'elle se répétait intérieurement depuis plus de deux heures désormais. Le Wraith à ses cotés n'avait pas bouger non plus, il avait fermer les yeux, elle entendait à peine sa respiration.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que la température de cet endroit baisse de minutes en minutes ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

Le souffle du Wraith s'était fait plus audible. Il l'avait regarder. Elle était en train de mourir, il le savait. Sa peau était d'un blanc grisâtre, de la sueur coulait de son front, son visage était humide. Le bandage de sa jambe était inondé de sang, ses yeux d'acier avait perdu leur éclat, ses lèvres sèche se craquelait laissant s'écouler de minces filets rougeâtres. Il se redressa, et effleura le front de Kate du bout des doigts. Elle était brûlante. Elle n'avait même pas réagi à ce geste, trop faible pour protester ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se leva, déboucla sa ceinture, ôta son long manteau de cuir noir et le déposa sur le corps de la jeune humaine.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle

Le manteau du Wraith était chaud. Elle serra le vêtement contre elle, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de Todd. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle ne se serrait pas attendu à de tels geste de la part de l'une de ses créatures. Elle aurait penser qu'il n'aurait pas sourciller en la regardant mourir. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, le gout de son sang la fit tousser. Todd se rassis prés d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant entre ses doigts affaiblie par la fièvre. A ce geste, il écarquilla les yeux sans même poser son regard sur elle, puis il la sentit s'approcher de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son imposant torse, serra son corps contre le sien. De la chaleur, elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il passa alors ses bras autour du corps élancé de Kate et la serra contre lui. Jamais une telle sensation n'avait traverser le corps du Wraith, sentir le corps tremblant et vulnérable d'une humaine se serrer contre lui sans aucune crainte, sans aucun geste de dégout vis-à-vis de lui.

* * *

Le Dédale venait de se mettre en orbite autour de la planète d'où le Docteur McKay les avaient appeler. Caldwell ordonna aussitôt d'établir une communication et bientôt la voix de Rodney résonna à travers la radio.

- Colonel, je vais avoir besoin de votre E2PZ embarquée au plus vite ! Fit alors celui-ci sans même prendre le temps de saluer le chef d'équipage du vaisseau terrestre

Celui sembla quelque peu contrarié par la demande du scientifique, mais devant la détermination de se dernier il ne songea pas à poser de question. Il était un homme à responsabilité dans l'armée, il avait connu des guerres, vu bien des morts, et devant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'une des leurs il savait que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Il ordonna aussitôt à l'un de ses hommes d'aller chercher le précieux objet.

- Téléportez moi à bord ! Lança alors Rodney

Le scientifique apparu quelques secondes plus tard à bord du vaisseau, aussitôt il se mit au travail, attrapant l'E2PZ des mains d'un jeune homme.

- Docteur expliquez nous votre plan ! Ordonna Caldwell

- Je vais tenter d'augmenter la portée des détecteurs des téléporteurs du Dédale avec l'E2PZ ! Expliqua Rodney sans même lever le nez de la console qu'il bricolait

- Dans quel but ?

- Dans le but de tenter et je dit bien tenter, parce que je ne suis pas du tout sur que tout ça va fonctionner comme prévu, tenter donc de trouver les émetteurs de Todd et du Major sous l'eau afin de les téléporter ici ! Enchaina McKay sans même reprendre son souffle

- Ne sont-ils pas dans un vaisseau ruche ? Demanda le colonel

- Si mais vu le peu d'énergie qu'il restait au vaisseau je doute que les bouclier sois encore actif ! Vous voyez l'urgence de la situation ? Questionna McKay, ca fais déjà cinq heures que cette ruche est la dessous, dans une heure…elle ne seras plus qu'un souvenir à cause de la pression, je vous rappel que ces vaisseaux son fait de matières organiques !

Le Colonel ne répondit pas. La situation était délicate. Dans une heure le Major Johnson serait morte noyée, écrasée par la pression de l'eau.

* * *

_**Bon voilà ! Cette fois, j'ai laisser un peu de temps s'écouler ! Non, ce n'était pas volontaire, je viens de le terminer ce chapitre à l'instant. Je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois pour tourner certaines situations...**_

_**Tout compte fait je m'en suis pas mal sortie à mon humble avis.**_

_**Et à vos avis à vous ?  
**_


	10. Chap10 : Et encore une vistoire de McKay

Les bruits de la coque de la ruche partant en morceaux résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Kate était toujours blottie contre Todd, tremblante, frigorifiée, elle n'avait pas bouger. Le Wraith à ses côtés n'avait pas refermer les yeux, secouant la jeune humaine de temps à autre pour lui éviter de sombrer dans un sommeil qui lui serait fatal. Il savait que son vaisseau ne tiendrais plus très longtemps sous la forte pression du fond de l'océan, bientôt les flots envahiraient la salle où ils avaient été jusque là en sécurité. Tout espoir les avaient quitter, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Atlantis ne pouvait rien pour eux, sinon ils l'aurait déjà fait.

La jeune femme bougea faiblement, elle se releva tant bien que mal et plongea son regard presque éteint désormais dans celui du Wraith, elle passa sa main glacée sur le visage de Todd, l'effleurant pendant une seconde. Le Wraith, d'abord surpris par la douceur de ce geste, se prêta au jeu et caressa à son tour le visage de Kate du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait poser sa main sur celle de Todd, fermant les yeux, se délectant des derniers instants qui leur restaient probablement à vivre. Lui l'observait, se rendant compte de la beauté humaine en contemplant la jeune femme, il attira son visage vers le sien, son dernier souhait était clair : il voulait gouter ses lèvres.

* * *

McKay continuait de s'énerver sur une console à bord du Dédale. Le Docteur Keller, Sheppard et Teyla les avaient rejoint à bord du vaisseau, s'impatientant.

- McKay où vous en êtes ? Demanda Sheppard

- A cinq minutes de plus que la dernière fois que vous m'avez poser cette question ! S'énerva le scientifique, c'est pas en me stressant que j'irai plus vite !

John soupira. L'attente était insoutenable. Son amie risquait à chaque instant de mourir et une nouvelle fois tout reposait sur la réussite de ce scientifique agaçant et dénué de modestie qu'était Rodney McKay. Pourtant il avait appris à lui faire confiance malgré ses erreurs ayant entrainer des accidents à la mesure d'un système solaire entier.

- J'ai réussi ! Hurla Rodney en affichant une tête mi-triomphante, mi-surprise, tout ce que j'espère c'est avoir bien régler le dosage d'énergie sinon le vaisseau entier risque d'exploser !

- J'espère que vous plaisantez McKay ! Intervint Caldwell

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Prendre des risques pour sauver le Major ou ne pas en prendre et la laisser mourir la dessous ? Questionna McKay une nouvelle fois froissée

Le colonel secoua la tête. Devant les propos du scientifique il abdiqua et retourna s'asseoir à son poste.

- Je suppose que ca veux dire prendre des risques ! Bon ! Allons-y !

Rodney se mit alors à tripoter quelques fils, il brancha quelques fils à l'E2PZ, enleva et repositionna quelques cristaux. Puis enfin il alluma sa tablette.

- Ca marche ! Hurla-t-il, et rien n'a exploser ! Regardez !

Il tendit la tablette à Sheppard. Dessus, le colonel vit une immense étendue noire et au centre, deux points rouges, proches l'un de l'autre. Rodney se dirigea aussitôt vers le téléporteurs, toucha encore à quelques cristaux.

- Très bien colonel ! On es prêt téléportez les ! Cria McKay

Caldwell fit un signe de tête, la jeune femme à côté d'elle actionna un bouton et quelques secondes plus tard Todd et Kate apparaissaient au milieu de la passerelle. Todd était toujours assis, tenant le jeune femme dans les bras, caressant son visage. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus à bord de sa ruche, il retira vivement sa main du visage de Kate ce qui eu pour effet de sortir la jeune fille de son état de bien être. Elle ouvrit les yeux et apercevant Sheppard et l'équipage du Dédale, elle s'écroula, se laissant aller à son sommeil.

- Docteur Keller ! Hurla Sheppard

Aussitôt Jennifer se porta au secours de la blessée. Todd se releva, observant la scène sous le regard suspicieux de John. Keller, retira le bandage de fortune de Kate et nettoya la plaie.

- Fracture ouverte à la jambe droite ! Elle à perdue beaucoup de sang ! On l'emmène ! Amenez moi un brancard ! Cria-t-elle

Aussitôt deux infirmier placèrent Kate sur le brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie du vaisseau. Keller se releva et se tourna vers Sheppard.

- Je vais réduire la fracture et nettoyer tout ça ! Malheureusement il lui reste très peu de force, elle à perdu énormément de sang ! Je vais faire tout ce que je peu, à priori elle n'est pas en danger, mais avec ce genre de blessure et son état on peu s'attendre à tout ! Expliqua-t-elle en bon médecin

John souffla en regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner rapidement à la suite du brancard. Puis il se tourna vers le Wraith à ses côtés.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Demanda-t-il

Todd fit non de la tête. Sheppard, s'éloigna de lui.

- Colonel Caldwell ! Ramenez nous sur Atlantis s'il vous plait ! Fit-il

* * *

_**Bon, voilà ! Nos deux victimes sont sauvées ! Mais non, nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin de cette histoire soyez rassurés !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à vos reviews !  
**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mémoire

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, revenant d'un énième rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Décidemment elle n'en pouvait plus, sa fracture l'avait clouée ici plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru, elle n'avait participer à aucune mission depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait fait que se balader ici et là, rendant visite à l'un ou l'autre, observant les séances d'entrainement de John et Ronon à l'occasion, écoutant McKay se plaindre de la nourriture ou du travail de Radek. Le reste de son temps elle l'avait passer aux côtés de Keller, à l'infirmerie pendant que cette dernière lui faisait passer des radios, et lui refaisait son plâtre et ses pansements. Puis il y avait Woolsey ! L'homme le plus énervant qu'elle ai rencontrer, il était arrivé quelques jours après son réveil, chamboulant quelques peu la cité, il était passer la voir à l'infirmerie et n'avait pas hésiter malgré son état à lui poser des tonnes de questions sur les causes et raisons de son « accident », accentuant parfois la discussion sur son séjour dans une ruche avec un Wraith, se demandant si sous l'effet de ses blessures et de son état elle n'aurait pas par hasard divulguer d'importantes informations à Todd.

Kate ne s'était pas laisser faire, elle avait envoyé le nouvel arrivant sur les roses, en lui expliquant bien qu'elle était bien trop faible pour parler et qu'étant arrivée seulement deux jours avant ce fâcheux épisode sur la cité elle n'aurait de toute façon rien eu de bien intéressant à divulguer à ce Wraith déjà bien habituer à séjourner sur Atlantis. Après ça, le petit chauve ne lui avait plus adresser la parole, sauf pour dire « bonjour » en la croisant dans un couloir.

Et aujourd'hui encore, la jeune militaire s'ennuyait ferme ! Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie enfin libérée de ce plâtre qu'elle trainait depuis des semaines. Dans une semaine à peine elle reprendrait son service, elle en était heureuse. Cela dit, tout ces événements n'avaient pas été sans conséquences pour elle et surtout pour son état d'esprit. Elle tentait chaque jour, de se remémorer ce qui s'était passer dans cette ruche sous l'eau pendant prés de six heures, seulement voilà, au bout d'un certain moment ou elle se revoyait assise aux côté de Todd, tout devenait flou pour elle et les quelques flash qui apparaissait de ce laps de temps lui laissaient habituellement un amer gout dans la bouche. Elle avait demander à Teyla de l'aider dans la recherche de ce souvenir et les sensations qu'elle en avait retiré, l'avait quelque peu déstabiliser : l'impression de chaleur d'un corps se collant contre le sien, la douceur d'une main se baladant sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Tout cela lui paraissait improbable, d'autant que la seule personne qui était avec elle dans cette ruche n'était autre qu'un Wraith !

Alors elle essayer de ne pas y penser, tentant de se concentrer sur ses maigres occupations. La seule distraction qu'elle appréciait au point d'y passer des heures, était le temps qu'elle passait avec John lorsqu'il était là. Elle avait constaté un grand rapprochement entre eux deux ces dernières semaines et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, des sentiments anciens refaisaient surface.

- Alors Major encore en train de s'ennuyer ? Fit une voix derrière elle

« Quand on parle du loup ! » pensa-t-elle aussitôt en apercevant Sheppard au bout du couloir.

- Tiens, tiens ! L'homme le plus occupé de la Cité ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant

- Ah ! Je vois que je n'ai plus à trainer avec une handicapée ! Plaisanta John en constatant l'absence du plâtre

Kate lui frappa l'épaule, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina avec lui vers l'un des immenses balcons de la Cité.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre l'air ! Une petite partie de golf ca te tente ?

- Du golf ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours détester ça ! Protesta Kate

- Bon d'accord ! Alors juste une balade et on aviseras ensuite ! Fit Sheppard

Ils arrivèrent ainsi en dehors de la cité. Kate s'éloigna de John, s'appuyant contre la rambarde du balcon, fixant l'immensité de l'océan qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

- Je n'avais pas revu l'océan depuis que je me suis retrouvée bloquée sous sa jolie surface ! Souffla-t-elle

- C'est beau et dangereux…un peu comme toi !

Kate sourit largement en se retournant pour observer John.

- Me feriez vous des avances Colonel Sheppard ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement

Sheppard lui sourit, il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Kate baissa les yeux en souriant.

- C'est plus que des avances ça, c'est du rentre-dedans ! Fit-elle

- Ca fais des semaines que ca me trotte dans la tête, il fallait que ca sorte !

La jeune femme caressa le visage du colonel. C'est à ce moment, qu'une violente douleur lui traversa la tête. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant le crâne, fermant les yeux, des flashs lui apparurent, elle se revoyait, dans l'obscurité, caresser le visage de Todd. John la serra contre lui. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle était dans ses bras, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard océan dans le sien.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête de manière affirmative en guise de réponse.

- Bon, je t'emmène voir Keller, tu peu te lever ? Continua de questionner John

* * *

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Plutot court pour le coup mais je sais pas pourquoi je tenait à m'arrêter la._**

**_Bonne Lecture._**

**_A vos Reviews ^^  
_**


	12. Chapitre 12 : A la recherche

- Vous auriez du me parler de tout ça ! Fit sèchement Keller

- Je n'ai pas juger ça important ! Répondit simplement Kate

- Et depuis quand vous êtes médecin ?

Bon, d'accord, là la jeune blonde marquait un point. Son jugement seul n'aurait pas du l'empêcher de parler de ces troublantes pertes de mémoires à un médecin qualifié. Et puis quoi ? Si elle n'avait pas eu ces violentes douleurs à la tête Keller ignorerait encore tout de toute cette histoire. John lui lança un regard sévère. Elle se contenta d'arracher le morceau de coton collé à son bras et de redescendre sa manche. Elle posa ensuite pied à terre et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Major Johnson, je peu savoir où vous allez ? Demanda alors Jennifer

- Au calme !

- Vous restez ici ! Insista Keller

- Pour quel motif ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda alors brutalement Kate

- Pour le moment je l'ignore mais…

- Quand vous le saurais faites moi signe ! Pour le moment j'estime avoir assez vu cet endroit ! Fit sèchement Johnson en sortant

Jennifer soupira. Oui, elle avait l'habitude du caractère téméraire des militaires, mais d'habitude elle avait quand même le temps d'en placer une pour les convaincre de rester. Elle lança un regard à Sheppard qui aussitôt sorti de l'infirmerie et se lança à la poursuite de Kate.

- Kate ! Hurla-t-il à travers le couloir, Kate ! Mais attends ! Bon sang Keller aurait du attendre avant de t'enlever ce plâtre !

Mais rien n'y fit, la jeune femme continua son chemin, faisait mine de ne rien entendre des cris de John derrière elle, enfin elle arrive à sa chambre, elle entra et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. John frappa quelques coups, puis se résigna et s'éloigna les nerfs à vif. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournais pas rond chez elle ? Pourquoi ces souvenirs ne faisait que venir, repartir pour finalement revenir ? Avait-elle pris un coup violent sur la tête ? Non. Il n'y avait rien dans son cerveau qui clochait ! Keller lui avait fait passer tout les examens possible à son retour sur Atlantis, elle n'avait rien trouver. Tout était normal. Alors quoi ?

- Ca ne serait quand même pas…marmonna-t-elle

Telle une furie elle ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Rodney.

- McKay, j'ai besoin que vous évitiez de poser des questions ! Lança-t-elle en entrant

- Pas de problème je suis trop occupé pour ça !

Elle sourit à la remarque du scientifique, pour une fois peu disposé à poser des questions, puis elle s'installa à l'un des ordinateurs de Rodney et entreprit de fouiner un peu parmi les rapports de missions et autres informations concernant leurs ennemis : les Wraiths. D'abord peu intéresser par ce qu'elle lisait, elle fut happer par la lecture d'un rapport de McKay sur l'une de leur mission, puis enchaina sur les découvertes de feu le docteur Beckett concernant ces créatures. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis lâcha enfin l'écran des yeux.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Kate ? Demanda Zelenka en entrant dans la pièce

- Radek ! Fermez la, laissez Kate en paix et venez m'aider ! Hurla McKay aussitôt

- Rodney, c'est gentil de veiller à ma tranquillité mais venez ici je vous prie ! Ajouta Johnson d'un air détaché

Le scientifique laissa échapper un râle de mécontentement et sorti enfin la tête de la console qu'il était en train de bidouiller. Il épousseta ses vêtements et s'approcha du major, puis il posa les yeux sur l'écran.

- Vous cherchez des infos sur « comment éliminer un Wraith le plus rapidement possible » ? Vous deviez voir Ronon !

- J'y penserais ! Pour le moment j'en suis à la documentation…que savez-vous des facultés de contrôle mentale des Wraiths ? Demanda Kate

- Et bien tout les Wraiths n'en sont pas capable ! Les plus puissantes sont les reines elles peuvent torturer mentalement les êtres humains et leur faire faire des tonnes de choses ! Les commandants de vaisseaux et leurs seconds sont eux aussi dotés de facultés hors du commun…moins puissantes mais c'est efficace quand même ! Expliqua Rodney sans même reprendre son souffle, c'Est-ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

- Je suis impressionner…vous avez débiter vos explications à une vitesse ! Bravo ! Fit Kate admirative, euh, oui, merci ! Les commandants…seraient capable de faire oublier certaines choses à un être humain ?

- Et bien…oui je suppose ! Ca dépend de son âge, de sa puissance !

- Merci…Rodney !

Elle se leva aussitôt de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire.

- Kate ? Vous ne pensez pas que Todd aurait…commença Rodney

Kate s'arrêta net. Évidemment si elle enquêtait sur les Wraiths s'était à cause de Todd…des Wraiths elle n'en connaissait pas des milles. Un seul en vérité. Alors il était évident que c'était sur lui que se portait les questions de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas…mais je vais le savoir bientôt ! Rodney…rendez-moi un service je vous prie, localisez Todd pour moi !

Sur ces mots elle sortit. McKay resta planter là au milieu de son laboratoire, avec Zelenka qui le regardait derrière avec un regard interrogateur.

- Rodney ? Vous allez le faire ? Demanda-t-il sitôt Kate disparue et loin

- Si vous aviez le soupçon qu'un Wraith vous ai triturer le cerveau…vous ne voudriez pas le retrouver ? Moi si ! Fit-il en s'installant à l'un de ses ordinateurs

- Oui…certainement !

* * *

_Bon, je vous promet dans le prochain chapitre Todd refait son apparition. xD Vous voyez je suis pas si sadique que ça ! Si ? Rhoo xD_

_Ah Ah_, _je suis sur que vous avez hate de voir la réaction de Kate en revoyant notre Wraith préféré ! Bah faut attendre la suite au prochain chapitre !_

_A vos reviews !  
_


	13. Chapitre 13 : La requête

Un air de défi régnait dans le bureau du petit homme chauve. Kate se tenait debout, devant lui qui était resté assis sur son imposant fauteuil de cuir. Elle le fixait. Ne quittait pas son regard, bien décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle était venu demander ici. Pour rien au monde elle ne serrait sortie de ce bureau sans un « oui ». Woolsey le savait, mais sa fierté de dirigeant l'empêcher de céder trop vite. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

- Vous n'êtes sur de rien Kate ! Dit-il enfin

La jeune femme serra les poings. Ce bureaucrate trouillard était plus difficile à convaincre qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer.

- Vous dîtes ça parce ni Keller, ni personne d'autre n'est venu ici avec moi pour étayer mon avis.

- Je dis ça parce que je suis responsable de cette Cité et de cette mission, fit Woolsey, et je pense que moins ce Wraith se trouveras sur cette Cité, plus ce sera bénéfique pour nous…pour tout vous dire je trouve personnellement que Todd en sais trop sur nous.

- Si Todd à une quelconque emprise sur mon esprit, qui vous dit qu'il n'assimile pas tout ce que je vois ici et tout ce que j'entends ? Ne serais-ce pas tout aussi dangereux de le laisser continuer ? Demanda Kate

Cette Woolsey n'eu aucune objection. Johnson marquait un point. Après tout, les Majors de cette expédition étaient au courant de bien des choses sur cette Cité. Les missions en cours, les recherches en cours…beaucoup de chose que personne n'aurait voulu voir atterrir malencontreusement entre les mains d'un Wraith dangereux de par son incroyable intelligence. D'un autre côté, il n'en démordrais pas, il ne pouvais demander à Todd de venir ici. Il ne se résignerai pas à un inviter un Wraith, un ennemi qui par le passé l'avait menacer de mort et avait failli prendre la vie de centaines de personnes sur sa Cité.

- Major…

- Ecoutez Monsieur, je comprends votre position et je la respecte, faites de même avec moi. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'un Wraith mettes les pieds ici alors je le rencontrerais ailleurs ! MacKay peut tout à fait nous trouver une planète neutre et inhabitée que nous connaissons ! Tout ce que je vous demande maintenant…c'est votre accord…expliqua la jeune brune avec conviction

- Vous l'avez ! Autre chose ? Demanda Woolsey, soupirant

- Je veux y aller seule !

- C'est hors de question, l'équipe de Sheppard vous accompagneras ! Ordonna le petit chauve

- Non ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins de John ! Je ne vous personne dans mes pieds qui pourrait faire des bêtises par soucis d'inquiétude à mon sujet ! Protesta Johnson, je peu très bien me débrouiller seule, je vous rappel que ca ne seras pas la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec Todd.

- Qui vous dit qu'il tiendras ses engagements et viendras seul ?

- Une intuition…siffla Kate en sortant

Woolsey venait de céder. Elle irait seule. Elle le rencontrerais sur une planète inhabitée, et elle pourrait lui parler librement. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de McKay au pas de course, quand elle arrive celui-ci leva aussitôt les yeux de son écran.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle

- Et bien j'ai localiser la balise de Todd, à croire qu'il ne cherche pas à se cacher ! Et…on fait quoi ? Demanda le scientifique perplexe

- On le contact ! Vous pouvez faire ça ? Oh et avant ça, trouvez moi une planète neutre, inhabitée que l'une de nos équipe à déjà visiter, et qui de préférence possède une porte des Etoiles. Vous enverrez ses coordonnées à Todd en lui disant de s'y présenter seul, dîtes lui que j'y serais…seule moi aussi !

- Seule ? Mais vous êtes folle ? Todd…et bien c'est Todd, mais quand même on ne peu pas dire qu'il faille lui faire confiance !

- Faites ce que je vous dit McKay…et sans discuter s'il vous plait !

Puis elle ressortit et se dirigea dans les vestiaires. Elle ouvrit son casier, sortit son uniforme, se déshabilla et se mit en tenue. Elle fixa sa radio. Mis son oreillette en place. Attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Puis elle s'assit sur un banc, enfila ses rangers et les laça.

- Vous partez Kate ?

- Teyla…bonjour. Oui, j'ai quelque chose à régler, répondit-elle simplement

- Kate ce n'est…

- Woolsey m'a déjà donner son accord ! Je pars seule ! Il n'y à vraiment pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour moi Teyla !

- Bonne chance Kate, j'espère que vous trouverez vos réponses.

Quand Kate se retourna, Teyla avait déjà disparue. Elle souffla et se leva, elle sortit des vestiaires et contacta Rodney via sa radio.

- Rodney ? Où en êtes vous ?

- J'ai trouver votre planète et prévenu Todd qui bizarrement s'est contenter d'accepté sans même tenter de poser la moindre condition de son côté. Le rendez-vous est fixé dans une heure. Quand vous serez prête…

- Je vais à l'armurerie pour finir de m'équiper.

Elle continua son chemin.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle était devant la porte prête à partir. Le vortex s'ouvrit.

- Kate attends !

La voix de John venait de résonner dans la salle d'embarquement.

Kate traversa la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas. La porte se referma derrière elle.

* * *

_Je vous l'accorde c'est court. Mais bon...encore une fois c'est ici que je devais m'arrêter._

_Cher fan de Todd, notre cher ami le Wraith va faire son grand retour dans le prochain chapitre._

_A vos reviews ^^  
_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Réponses et vérité

Quand elle arrive sur la planète Kate inspira et souffla un grand coup. Un bol d'air lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir ignorer l'appel de John à son départ, et elle prit intérieurement la résolution d'aller s'excuser immédiatement à son retour. Ces pensées futiles la quittèrent bien vite. Elle observa les alentours, chaque recoin qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de cette planète inconnue. Tout autour de la porte, s'étendait une immense prairie plus verte que n'importe quelle végétation que Kate ai pu voir. Plus loin, au nord se tenait une forêt abondante en apparence. La jeune femme admira un moment ce magnifique paysage, cette nature sauvage que l'être humain n'avait jamais exploité. Puis elle s'avança prudemment, plus par habitude que par réelle crainte d'être attaquée. Après plus de cinq cent mètre parcouru, elle posa l'équipement et l'armement léger qu'elle avait emporter et s'assis, adossée à un pierre d'une taille impressionnante. Le calme, le vent léger, le silence, lui firent presque oublier pourquoi elle était venue ici. Cette planète lui apparue comme un véritable paradis, et elle profita de chaque instant de calme. Elle jeta un œil au détecteur de signe de vie que McKay lui avait supplier d'emmener. Il n'y avait rien à part ce petit point bleu qui la représentait. Si Todd était sur cette planète, il était à plus de cent cinquante mètres de sa position. Kate souffla. Elle se trouva tout à coup idiote d'être venue seule ici sans avoir quelques secondes réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire, ou comment elle aurait à réagir face au Wraith. Exprimer de la colère ? Paraître neutre ? Faire comme si tout allait bien ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les souvenirs qu'elle parvenait difficilement à garder lui paraissaient toujours si étrange et à la fois si doux et agréable. C'est-ce qui avait tendance à mettre hors d'elle. L'incompréhension. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'effacer des souvenirs « agréables » ? Sa première idée en se rendant compte que ses souvenirs s'envolait était que peut être le Wraith lui avait fait quelque chose…de mauvais. Mais maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y repenser à tête reposer, rien de mauvais ne lui apparaissait.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses réflexions par le son strident d'un appareil. Elle sortit le détecteur de sa poche et sauta sur ses jambes en apercevant le point rouge qui s'approchait. A première vu, Todd avait respecter ses engagements mais Kate n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu, après tout d'autre Wraiths étaient peut être postés hors de portée de son détecteur. Todd connaissait bien leur technologie, il n'aurait aucun mal à la berner.

Le Wraith apparu aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle braqua aussitôt une arme dans sa direction. Toujours vêtu de son long manteau de cuir noir, Todd arborait le visage impassible dont Kate se souvenait, il la dévisageait en silence alors qu'elle, ne sachant par où commencer commençait à douter de son idée de venir seule. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle, comme si elle était en sécurité, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Cela la déconcerta. Elle savait que c'était un Wraith, un ennemi, et pourtant elle se sentait en sécurité. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle baisse son arme en silence. Puis baissa le regard.

- Bonjour Major.

Il venait de parler. Elle avait déchiffrer ses paroles, mais elle révéla incapable de répondre à ce simple « bonjour ». Elle serra les poings. Son incapacité à répondre, ou à bouger correctement la mettais hors d'elle.

- J'ai été quelque peu…surpris de recevoir un message de votre part.

Surpris ? Non ca elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Ou alors, il la pensait faible. Il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses assauts mentaux, qu'il avait réussi. Il se trompait. Elle avait réussi à garder quelques bribes d'images cachés bien au fond dans sa mémoire, dans un petit recoin que même lui n'avait pas pu trouver. Aussi doué soit-il.

- Je sais ce que vous m'avez fait ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !

Elle avait prononcé ses paroles la voix tremblante. Sa présence la troublait. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait devant Todd la déconcertait. En partant, sous le coup de ses sentiments, elle aurait penser que peut-être, elle lui aurait sauter à la gorge pour le faire parler. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus question, elle ,n'en avait pas envie.

- Je ne vous ai rien fait Kate…

Kate. Il l'appelait par son prénom ? Il connaissait son prénom ? Une douleur lui traversa la tête.

« Appelez moi Kate…s'il vous plait »

Oui. Ca revenait. Elle le lui avait dit. Ce jour là alors qu'elle était encore lucide et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle se souvint que dans leur situation, lui dire son prénom lui avait sembler…normal.

- Ou plutôt je ne vous ai rien fait, de préjudiciable.

Rien de préjudiciable ? Alors il avait bien fait quelque chose.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Mes souvenirs…

- Mieux vaut que vous oubliez tout ceci Major. Il n'y à rien de bon dans ce que vous recherchez !

- Ce n'est surement pas à vous d'en juger !

Il la mettait hors d'elle. De quel droit ? Comment osait-il ? Rien de bon ? C'était ses souvenirs. Sa propriété. Une chose précieuse. Un moment dans sa vie. Peu importe quels ils étaient. Ils étaient à elle.

- Vous devez me rendre ce que vous m'avez pris !

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites Kate.

- Je veux savoir ! Hurla-t-elle

Il avait détourner son regard. Comme honteux, ou gêné. Elle ne comprenait en rien ses réactions et à vrai dire elle s'en fichais. Elle était venue ici pour deux choses. Elle avait la première : des réponses. Todd s'approcha d'elle. Il planta de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Le mal de crâne de Kate redoubla.

- Vos souvenirs reviennent à vous…vous êtes forte Kate.

Des images lui revenaient en effet. Trop floue. Mais elles venaient à elle. Elle continuait de fixer Todd, une impression de déjà vu s'empara d'elle. Elle déposa sa main sur le visage du Wraith et malgré son mal de crâne s'accentuant à chacun de ses gestes, elle caressa sa peau.

- Kate…vous vous souvenez ?

- Non…les images qui me viennent en tête sont trop floues…je ne vois rien ! Souffla-t-elle

Le Wraith écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas et pourtant…elle recommençait ses gestes doux envers lui. Il attrapa le visage de Kate entre ses deux mains et entreprit de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Une vive douleur la traversa. Sa main glissa sur visage de Todd. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Ses souvenirs…ils étaient là. Elle se revoyait, dans les bras de Todd, leurs lèvres si proches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai fais pour éviter la souffrance et la honte…vous êtes humaine. Vous êtes magnifique pour votre race. Et je suis un Wraith, une créature que vos semblable s'évertueront toujours à qualifier…d'horrible, d'affreux…Vous n'étiez pas vous-même, vous étiez faible. J'ai eu honte. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arriver si les votre ne nous avez pas sorti de cette ruche…

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait la deuxième chose qu'elle était venue chercher. La vérité. La question désormais était la suivante : qu'allai-el_le en faire ?_

_

* * *

_

**_Voilà ! Je ne suis pas si sadique vous voyez ? xD_**

**_Quand même je sais être gentille avec mes lecteurs..._**

**_S'il te plait Mélior...ne porte pas plainte hein =) Elle es là la suite ^^ La voilà =)_**

**_Et CharlotteOfraises...tu peux encore râler pour avoir la suite ^^ xD_**

**_A vos reviews ^^_**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Inquiètudes

Le soleil cognait dur aujourd'hui. La journée avait été calme. Aucun événement à noter mis à part le départ de Kate, seule, pour une planète inconnue. John burlait de l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas répondu à son appel. Qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? Elle semblait ailleurs depuis que le docteur Keller lui avait fait la morale. Elle ne lui avait plus adresser la parole, elle l'avait éviter dans les couloirs, et avait pris seule la décision de cette petite « mission » en solo.

N'en pouvant plus John se dirigea au pas de course vers le bureau de Woolsey. Il lui fallait quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa haine et le petit chauve était la cible idéale pour ça. Il entra dans le grand bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il claqua celle-ci violemment et se planta devant le dirigeant en arborant son regard le plus menaçant.

- Colonel Sheppard est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ? S'indigna aussitôt Woolsey

Mais John ne changea pas d'attitude. Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais il allait trouver.

- Depuis quand envoyez-vous mes « hommes » sur une planète sans mon consentement ? Cracha t-il au visage de Woolsey

Celui-ci soupira. Il avait redouter la réaction du colonel. Il savait que sa fierté de dirigeant des forces armées d'Atlantis allait en prendre un coup mais que ce serait surtout l'homme qui es en Sheppard qui viendrait lui lancer toute sa haine. Il souffla un grand coup. Normalement, il aurait simplement répondu poliment que ses décisions ne regardait que lui, et que personne n'avait à lui dire quoi faire parce que c'était lui après tout que le CIS avait nommé comme « chef ». Mais il comprenait Sheppard. Après tout, il était aussi un homme malgré ses apparence de Nain Chauve, et il avait remarquer et même ressenti l'attachement que John éprouvait pour Kate. Il s'assis derrière son bureau, et fixa John toujours occupé à respirer aussi fort qu'un taureau ayant envie de charger.

- Ecoutez Sheppard…je n'ai premièrement envoyer personne sur une planète. J'ai répondu à la requête désespérée ; enfin c'est-ce que ça m'a sembler être, d'un membre de mon équipe, tenta-t-il d'expliquer

- Vous savez très bien que Kate n'es pas dans son état normale ! Elle sors tout juste d'un état de convalescence et…

- Colonel ! Je connais la condition des gens qui travail sur cette expédition ! Le Docteur Keller m'a fait parvenir le dossier de Kate il à deux jours et il es très clairement dit que le Major Johnson est en état de retourner au service actif ! Elle à eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se reposer de cet épisode dramatique.

- Et les pertes de mémoires ?

- C'est aussi spécifié. Il es aussi dit que ça n'affecte en rien la lucidité et les capacité de Johnson ! Ecoutez John, elle sera de retour d'ici deux heures. Essayez de vous détendre, si elle à réellement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle vous reviendras comme vous l'avez toujours connu !

Il était clair que Woolsey marquait un point. Ce ne lui couterait rien de plus d'attendre encore deux heures que Kate reviennent et là il pourrait discuter avec elle de ce qu'il pense de tout cela. John approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau. Le petit chauve soupira, jamais en venant ici il n'aurait penser que cela lui arriverais de donner de tels conseil à l'un de équipiers amoureux d'une de ses subordonnées.

John avait rejoint le grand balcon de la Cité. Il observait l'océan. Malgré sa discussion avec Woolsey qui l'avait un peu calmer, il avait encore au fond de lui ce petit mais très mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que dans deux heures il aurait une surprise. Il décida de le faire taire. Non, la patience n'était pas une de ses qualités mais il ferait des efforts. Un golf le détendrait.

* * *

McKay était resté enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il était inquiet. Bon d'accord ne n'était pas son genre, mais quand même. Il avait aider Kate à obtenir cette rencontre seul à seul avec ce Wraith. Todd, non décidemment même après avoir passer des heures en sa compagnie à travailler sur les même choses, Rodney n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Il avait toujours trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose de sournois dans le regard du Wraith, ce petit quelque chose que l'on lit chez les personnes qui ne disent jamais l'entière vérité mais qui se contente de ne la réciter qu'en moitié. Rodney soupira, se demandant encore une fois si il avait eu raison de laisser cette jeune femme, aussi forte soit-elle, seule avec cet espèce de charlatan.

- McKay ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

Le scientifique sauta littéralement de son tabouret.

- Mais enfin Ronon ca va pas de faire peur au gens comme ça ? J'ai le cœur très fragile vous auriez pu me tuer ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On se calme ! Vous aviez dit que vous passeriez vous entrainer il y'à de ça une heure, vous n'êtes pas venu.

- Non, Cromagnon-man, je suis occupé voyez-vous ! Et je n'ai pas pu envoyer mon furet porteur de message parce que j'avais besoin de lui ici !

- Furet ? Demanda Ronon perplexe

- Je vous parle de Zelenka !

Le Satédien leva les yeux au ciel. McKay ne changerait jamais. Toujours aussi aimable.

« Activation de la porte des Etoiles »

La voix de Chuck venait de résonner dans toute la Cité. Rodney sauta aussitôt de sa chaise. Vu l'heure ce devait être Kate. Il fonça droit vers la salle d'embarquement suivit de Ronon. A son arrivée, John était déjà debout devant la porte attendant. Kate apparue quelques secondes plus tard devant lui. Elle dévisagea John un moment. Il la regarda quelque peu soulager de la revoir ici en vie.

- John…il faut qu'on parle ! Fit-elle

* * *

_XD Je sais qu'on va encore vouloir me trainer en justice aprés ça ! xD On va dire que j'abuse, et on va râler ! xD_

_Temps pis ! J'affronterais vos foudres !_

_A vos reviews j'ai hâte !  
_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Retour

Quand Kate eu finit son récit, le silence retomba dans la salle de réunion. Et dire que tous s'attendaient à un calme retour de la jeune femme. Tous avaient penser qu'elle irait mieux en rentrant, que ca lui ferait du bien de mettre son poing dans la figure de Todd, mais voilà. La situation était toute autre. Tout cela avait tout compte fait dégénérer et Kate semblait plus torturée que jamais.

Quand le Wraith lui eu avouer la vérité, elle sentit s'encrer en elle des tonnes de sentiments contradictoires. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti vis-à-vis de Todd à bord de cette ruche, mais elle devait aussi prendre en compte ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Du plaisir mêlé à de la colère. Puis elle devait prendre en considération les raisons qui avait pousser le Wraith à agir ainsi. Et la pitié s'ajoutait au mélange. Après cela, John entrait en ligne de compte, et l'hésitation entrait dans la recette. Son mal de crâne ne voulait pas la laisser en paix. Elle s'assit. Tenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses paumes. Le Wraith quand à lui n'avait pas bouger. Ressentant envers lui-même honte et colère. Peut-être avait-il eu tort cette fois. Ca n'aurait pas été la première erreur de jugement qu'il faisait vis-à-vis d'un être humain. Peut-être que si il avait laisser Kate rentrer avec ses souvenirs intacts, ils n'en seraient pas là tout les deux, sur cette planète en train de trier leurs sentiments chacun de leurs côtés. D'un autre côté, tout cela lui avait permis de la revoir plus vite et l'avait pousser à le contacter…mais de ça non plus il n'en était pas fière. La galaxie devenait dangereuse en ces temps d'incertitude et de famine pour les Wraiths. Ils étaient partout, même là où on ne les attendait pas. Tout cela avait forcer Kate à se mettre en danger en venant seule ici. Et si il lui était arriver quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrive ? Il n'aurait pas pu se le pardonner.

De son côté Kate avait cesser de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Il avait simplement voulu l'épargner…Si en fait c'était très compliquer. Pourquoi l'épargner ? Il ne la connaissait pas et pour lui, elle n'était rien d'autre que du gibier. Elle renonça à obtenir des réponses par elle-même, elle se releva et se planta de nouveau devant Todd.

- Ecoutez…j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre Todd. On ne se connais pas. On à partager tout les deux un moment…dû à la faiblesse. Nous n'étions pas nous même, en tout cas moi je ne l'était pas. Nous allions mourir…Enfin tout ça pour dire que je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir voulu m'épargner la honte que j'aurais eu à ressentir à mon réveil en ayant garder ça en tête…mais vraiment ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Mal. Ses paroles avaient étaient douloureuses pour le Wraith. L'inconnu. Un simple moment de faiblesse. Rien d'autre. La honte de ce moment. La honte. Aucune plaisir, non juste de la honte. Tout compte fait il ne s'était pas tromper. Il avait été stupide d'avoir ce genre de pensées et d'envie vis à vis d'une humaine. Comment aurait-elle pu le désirer, lui. Un Wraith. Son ennemi. Un prédateur. De belles illusions mais des illusions quand même.

Ses propres mots lui avaient nouer la gorge. Ses yeux lui brulait. Son estomac semblait retourné. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser entrevoir cette faiblesse. Ce serais bientôt terminer. Elle n'aurait qu'à rentrer. Non. Les sentiments qui trônait en elle devaient disparaitre à jamais. Ca n'avait aucun avenir.

- J'espère que vous pardonnerez mes actions déplacées Major.

Qu'elle le pardonne. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule et dernière chose qu'il pouvait obtenir d'elle à défaut de son cœur.

Le pardonner. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir voulu la soulager d'un poids qu'il avait juger trop lourd pour elle. Cela faisait bien des années que personnes n'avait fait une telle chose pour elle, alors pourquoi pardonner. Elle aurait du le remercier plutôt. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il tressaillit en la sentant de nouveau si prés de lui. Tout aurait pu redevenir simple si ce bruit n'avait pas troubler ce moment. Un Dart. Il avait eu raison. Les Wraiths étaient partout. Il eu le temps de lever les yeux, il poussa Kate loin de lui en apercevant l'appareil. Le rayon l'emporta. Le Dart disparu par la porte.

Elle était rentrer tout simplement. Elle avait demander à ce qu'une équipe se réunisse. Elle avait tout expliquer en prenant soin d'oublier les détails trop « intimes« et les contenus de leurs discussions. Et ils en étaient là.

Kate assise debout au milieu de la pièce, les mains tremblantes et moites attendant une réponse. John assis au fond de sa chaise les bras croisés et observant Johnson. Ronon sa décision déjà prise si il avait à donner son avis, le regard impassible. Teyla, compatissante envers une Kate qu'elle pensait se sentir responsable de tout ça. Rodney pianotant nerveusement son ordinateur pour essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien cette fois. Et enfin Woolsey, qui dévisageait Kate guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier.

- Pourquoi aiderions nous un Wraith ? Un Wraith qui par ailleurs à déjà tenter de tuer au moins deux cent d'entre nous par le passé ? Votre requête est plus que surprenante Major.

Johnson serra les poings. L'humanité dont avait fait preuve Woolsey dans la matinée semblait s'être envolée. Normal, pensa-t-elle. Comment pourrait-il deviner ses sentiments tellement inconcevables ?

- Monsieur…c'est moi qui ai demander cet entretien Tout est de ma faute, j'estime devoir faire mon possible pour sortir Todd de là. Même si c'est un Wraith…

Le silence retomba. La culpabilité ? Était-ce bien ce qui rongeait Kate à ce moment précis ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Nul n'aurait su le dire, mais la compréhension gagna quelques esprits.

- Je me met à la place de Kate. J'agirais de la même façon…admit Teyla en lança un regard compatissant à Johnson

- Et moi je dis qu'on devrait le laisser là-bas ! Personne ne devrait se sentir responsable du sort d'un Wraith. Un de moins ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà ça !

Les paroles de Ronon agirent sur Kate à la manière d'un poignard qu'on lui aurait planté en plein cœur. Le laisser ? Peut-être. Ce serait un grand soucis en moins. Elle n'aurait plus de question à se poser. Et puis après tout il était un Wraith enlevé par des Wraiths, pourquoi cette impression qu'il était en danger ? Non. Ne pas penser ainsi. Son cœur lui interdisait de l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un telle chose et de toute façon elle ne le voulait pas. Elle irait seule si il le fallait. Elle souris intérieurement.

Alors là Kate tu fais fort, pensa-t-elle.

- J'irai seule si c'est un problème.

- Major Johnson auriez-vous perdue la raison ? Y aller seule ? Il es très probable que Todd ai été emmener par une ruche à l'heure qu'il est et…

- Oui ! Coupa Rodney, sur une ruche en orbite autour de P4A698 pour être précis.

- Vous l'avez localisé ? McKay vous êtes un génie ! Fit aussitôt Johnson

- Je vous rappel que cette information ne vaut rien si je ne vous donne pas mon accord ! Intervint de nouveau Woolsey

- Monsieur Woolsey, sauf votre respect je vous avouerait que pour cette fois je me passerais volontiers de votre avis ! Fit Kate, c'est un devoir que l'on à en tant que militaire de tout fait pour sauver les êtres que l'on à mis soi-même en danger. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis Colonel ?

John, qui jusque là n'avais ni bouger, ni placer un seul avis sursauta. Il se racla la gorge comme pour s'excuser d'avoir été absent du débat jusque là et regarda Kate un moment.

- Je dirais que je suis assez d'accord…

Woolsey soupira. Il n'arrivait même pas à cerner les avis de tous. Ronon pas d'accord, Teyla d'accord, McKay…bon lui on ne savait pas trop. Et puis John, et bien on ne savait pas trop non plus. Son humeur reflétait son hésitation.

- Vous n'irez surement pas seule. Si toute les personnes présentes dans cette pièce sont d'accord pour vous venir en aide, j'accepterais volontiers que vous partiez à la recherche de Todd. Après tout si vous jugez que c'est votre devoir, le mien est de vous donner votre chance, fit Woolsey

Kate aquiesca. Puis elle posa son regard sur chacun des membres de l'équipe de Sheppard, sondant leur mine afin de prévoir leurs réponses.

- Je vous aiderais volontiers Kate, intervint alors Teyla

Kate la remercia du regard puis elle se tourna vers John.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

John acceptait. Le plus gros était fait.

- Bon et bien si Teyla et Sheppard y vont…je suis, fit Ronon

- McKay ? Questionna enfin Johnson

- Hein ? Demanda le scientifique le regard hagard

- Vous nous accompagnez ?

- Oh oui bien sûr pas de de problèmes ! Vous aurez besoin de moi de toute façon !

* * *

_**Voilà encore un chapitre. Oui la fréquence de postage ca va, ca viens ! xD Je suis super inspirée et trés motivée. Profitez ^^**_

_**A vos reviews.**_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Sauvetage

Douleur. Souffrance. Mal être. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait. Au moins il l'avait sauvée, elle était en vie et rentrée. Du moins il l'espérait. Deux jours désormais qu'il croupissait dans cette cellule froide et sale. Deux jours qu'il endurait toute cette souffrance en ne souhaitant qu'une chose : mourir. Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas pourtant. La Reine de cette ruche le gardait ici pour une raison ; elle voulait simplement tirer du cerveau de Todd toutes les connaissances qu'il avait de cette Cité d'Atlantis. Il ne craquerait pas. Il se l'était promis, jamais elle ne saurait quoi que soit. Il lui devait bien ça…protéger les siens. Elle pourrait le torturer des heures, le tuer même, ou le laisser en vie pour simplement le faire souffrir mille morts, mais jamais il ne parlerait et jamais il ne céderait.

Quand il n'était pas occupé à être torturé il restait là, dans cette cellule, rassemblant ses souvenirs pour mieux de nouveau les ressentir. Le contact de la peau de Kate caressant son visage, son corps si prés du sien. C'était grâce à cela qu'il ne sombrait pas.

Le silence était pesant dans le Jumper. Personne n'osait prononcer mot, certains ayant encore des réticences sur la décision de sauver Kate malgré le fait qu'ils aient accepté de faire parti de la mission.

Kate souffla lourdement, ce qui lui attira un lourd regard de John.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda aussitôt Kate sur les nerfs

- Non.

Le colonel avait recentrer son regard sur les commandes du Jumper.

- Excusez moi de troubler cette joyeuse balade mais on va pas tarder à apercevoir la ruche.

En effet. Moins de quelques secondes après les paroles de McKay, l'immense vaisseau apparut à leurs yeux. Kate écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce spectacle s'offrait à elle, mais en y prêtant bien attention la ruche ennemie lui sembla plus qu'impressionnante. Elle déglutit difficilement, Todd était à l'intérieur, mais si il était déjà mort ?

- Bon, c'est partie, procédure « Sheppard » d'infiltration sur une ruche, fit le colonel

Et en deux temps, trois mouvement après avoir occulté le Jumper ils atterrirent à l'intérieur de l'un des hangar de la ruche.

- Laissez le vaisseau occulté John, fit McKay

- Je ne suis pas stupide Rodney.

McKay lança un regard noir à son supérieur.

- Teyla et Ronon avec moi, Kate tu emmènes McKay. Dés qu'on à retrouver Todd on reviens au Jumper et on file de cet enfer le plus vite possible. Et gardez le contact radio.

Chacun acquiesça aux ordres de Sheppard et au bout de quelques minutes toute l'équipe était à la recherche de Todd, vagabondant dans les couloirs de l'immense ruche en prenant bien soin d'éviter les gardes.

- McKay, faites fonctionner vos neurones ! Il n'y à pas un moyen plus rapide pour retrouver Todd que de visiter chacun recoin de ce vaisseaux ? Ca va prendre des heures ! Fit Kate

- Je cherche Miss-je-sais-tout ! Mais nous sommes dans une ruche et on pourrait se faire repérer en tentant de tracer le signal de la balise de Todd.

- Faites ce que vous voulez mais faites le vite ! On va pas y passer la journée.

- C'est bon je l'ai. Tout droit., fit McKay

- Bah voilà, comme quoi un bon secouage de puce ca fait du bien parfois ! Se moqua Kate

Ils accélérèrent le pas.

Il avait fermer les yeux. Il était au calme en attendant la prochaine séance de torture. Il se délectait du silence. Un bruit sourd ? Sans doute un désaccord entre garde, pourquoi prendre la peine de s'en soucier ? Il ne troublerait pas son léger repos pour ça. Des pas ? Encore des gardes. Une porte qui s'ouvre ? Sa cellule. Sa cellule ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle. Ici ? Impossible. Sans doute encore une illusion. Un rêve du à sa faiblesse et à son irrésistible envie de la revoir…une dernière fois. Il parviens même à sentir son parfum. Vanillé, sucré. Et sa voix, si douce et à la fois si autoritaire. Que dit-elle ?

- Mais enfin Todd on se réveille ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Levez-vous !

Il se ressaisit. Non, ce n'est pas une illusion. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Pourquoi être venu à lui ? Pour le sauver ? Non. Elle avait été claire. Elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il la regarda, elle s 'était agenouillée prés de lui, elle le secouait.

- Todd ! Debout !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps. Elle le tira en avant, le forçant à se lever. Il la sentait, prés de lui, collée à lui. Ce contact qu'il aimait tant.

- Aller appuyez-vous sur moi !

- Kate…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira. Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'appuya sur elle, se laissant emporter loin de sa cellule. Ils traversèrent bien des couloirs, il faisait tout pour ne pas être un poids trop lourd pour Kate qui ralentissait la cadence de minutes en minutes. Puis ils tombèrent sur Sheppard, celui échangea un regard avec Kate et pris la relève avec Todd. Il la sentit s'éloigner de lui, et la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là fit place à la rudesse de John qui traina le Wraith sans ménagement jusqu'au Jumper. Il le fit s'asseoir à l'arrière et se précipita aux commandes. Les autres s'installèrent, la porte arrière se referma, des tirs se firent entendre contre la coque et bientôt le Jumper quitta le hangar direction Atlantis. Il avait retrouver peu à peu ses moyens, il était encore faible mais sa vision s'était éclaircie. Il se redressa et observa Kate qui déposa la moitié de son équipement dans un coin, elle retira sa veste et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main sur son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- Non. Affamé.

- On demanderas à Keller de faire en sorte que ca passe un fois rentrer, intervint John

La jeune femme retira sa main, elle s'éloigna de nouveau et s'assis en face du Wraith quelque peu soulagée d'avoir réussi à le ramener sans encombre et en vie.

* * *

**Les Dieux sont avec moi xD J'écris beaucoup en ce moment ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère ^^**

**A vos reviews !**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Révolution

Fatiguée. Le seul mot qui aurait pu qualifier Kate depuis prés de deux jours désormais. La jeune femme passait son temps libre dans ses quartiers, allongée à tenter d'attirer à elle un sommeil qui jamais ne se décidait à venir.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, tentant d'appliquer la méthode que McKay lui avait préconiser d'essayer pour trouver le sommeil : compter les atomes. Kate avait cependant préférer de transformer les atomes en jolis petit moutons blancs qu'elle s'imaginait voir sauter par-dessus une barrière blanche elle aussi.

- Major Johnson vous êtes demandée en salle de contrôle !

- Chuck ! Hurla Kate, vous exagérez j'avais enfin réussi à atteindre les cinquante moutons !

- Pardon Major, c'est Monsieur Woolsey qui vous demande !

Woolsey. La jeune femme soupira. Que lui voulait-il cette fois ? Elle se leva aussitôt, passa une veste, réajusta sa radio et s'élança en direction de l'imposante salle de contrôle d'Atlantis.

- Major Johnson, bonjour, lança aussitôt le petit chauve à son attention

- Monsieur Woolsey que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ?

- Débarrassez moi de McKay !

- Plait-il ? Vous voulez que je tue Rodney ? Sauf votre respect ce n'est pas un peu trop radical comme méthode ? Se moqua Kate

- Il me casse la tête depuis ce matin avec quelque chose qu'il aurait à vérifier sur la planète des Tamaniens.

- Les Tamaniens ? Oh oui sur la planète où mon équipe et moi avons retrouvé celle de Sheppard à mon arrivée. Que veux t-il y faire ?

- Examiner le champs de force que j'ai constater pendant notre bref séjour là-bas ! Intervint McKay

- Voudriez-vous accompagner le docteur McKay sur cette planète Major s'il vous plait !

- A vos ordres ! Je serais prête d'ici vingt minutes ca vous va Rodney ?

- Ca me va très bien. Merci Kate.

La jeune femme acquiesça, McKay retourna en direction de son laboratoire et Kate entreprit d'aller se préparer.

- Major, puisque je vous tiens j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question de Todd.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, le Docteur Keller s'est occupée de lui rendre sa forme mais maintenant…je me demande quoi faire de lui. Vous aviez peut être des choses à lui dire ?

- Libérez le. Si j'ai insister pour qu'on aille le récupérer c'est parce que je me sentais responsable, maintenant qu'il va bien je ne vois aucune raison de le garder ici. Nous nous sommes déjà expliquer, fit Kate

- Très bien.

Kate continua son chemin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle et son équipe attendaient McKay devant la porte et encore cinq minutes plus tard ils posaient le pied sur la planète Tamanienne, ils entrèrent dans le village et retrouvèrent aussitôt Dara.

- Docteur McKay. J'imagine que vous êtes venu terminer vos recherche sur le Bienveillant ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, bonjour Dara. Je vous présente le Major Kate Johnson et son équipe que je ne connais pas moi-même !

La jeune femme salua poliment Kate et les entraina dans le bâtiment abritant l'étrange appareil responsable du bouclier, puis elle ressortit les laissant travailler seuls.

- Ca alors, elle à confiance ! Fit Kate

- Oui, elle crois que ce truc est magique, elle doit penser que de simples humains comme nous ne peuvent rien faire contre de tels pouvoirs, expliqua Rodney en examinant la machine sous toutes ses coutures, c'est bizarre, ce truc à l'air Lanthien mais pas entièrement. Il y à de la technologie Wraith là-dedans.

- Wraith ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Non…malheureusement ! C'est très embêtant ça. Je ne connais presque rien à cette technologie ! Admit Rodney, mais j'y pense Todd est toujours sur Atlantis peut-être que…

- Rodney ! Vous n'allez pas emmener un Wraith au milieu de ce village de paysans pour qu'il trifouille une machine sensée l'éloigner d'ici ! Fit Kate

- Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en Todd !

- D'où vous tenez ça ? Et puis là n'est pas la question, ces gens n'accepterons jamais d'admettre un Wraith ici et je doute qu'il vous laisse emmener leur précieuse machine avec nous alors oubliez ça !

Rodney se remit au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard un bruit strident dit sursauter Kate. La machine émit un son et se mit à clignoter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait McKay ? Hurla-t-elle

- Je l'ai désactivée…

- Mais enfin vous êtes fou ?

- Voilà, voilà ! Fit Rodney, elle es à nouveau sous tension

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Fit alors une voix féminine

- Dara…oh rien de bien grave veuillez m'excuser.

- Seuls des mages noirs peuvent influencer la magie du bienveillant ! Gardes saisissez-vous d'eux !

Kate brandit aussitôt son arme. Elle attira McKay en dehors du bâtiment et ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la porte. Des flèches sifflèrent à leurs oreilles, Rodney composa le code d'Atlantis et traversa suivit du reste de l'équipe. Puis Kate passa en dernier. La porte se referma. Quand ils posèrent le pieds sur Atlantis, Todd se tenait debout dans la salle d'embarquement sous bonne garde. Kate s'avança en tenant son flanc, une flèche plantée dans la peau.

- Todd allait repartir, fit Woolsey, mon dieu Kate vous êtes blessée ! Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement ! Hurla-t-il

La jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas. Elle se planta devant le Wraith et s'écroula.

* * *

**_Il fallait bien qu'on les revoient nos Tamaniens du début ! xD_**

**_Chapitre qui ne sert pas grand chose à l'intrigue...ou presque mais que j'avais quand même envie d'ajouter._**

**_J'ai un autre chapitre de prêt à posté..XD Donnez moi envie de vous le mettre d'ici ce soir =) Je vous préviens...il es court mais le contenu en vaut le détour =) =) =)_**

**_A vos Reviews ! (Oui j'aime dire ça !)_**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retrouvailles

Tout compte fait il n'était pas parti. Non. Plus par soucis de temps de la part des Atlantes que de par sa propre volonté mais tout de même, son séjour sur la Cité avait été rallongé et il devait bien se l'avouer ce n'était surement pas pour lui déplaire.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Kate. Il l'avait simplement rattrapée lorsque qu'elle s'était écroulée devant lui, une flèche plantée dans son flanc. Aussitôt, l'équipe médical était apparue lui enlevant la jeune femme des bras, puis Woolsey avait ordonner qu'on le ramène dans sa cellule. Il était passer environ une heure après les événements à la manière d'un éclair, s'excusant simplement de la vitesse à laquelle on avait du le ramener et lui promettant d'organiser son départ le plus vite possible.

Il aurait aimé lui demander des nouvelles de Johnson, mais avant qu'il ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, l'envoyé du CIS avait déjà disparu.

Cela faisait deux jours désormais, que personne n'était venu le voir mis à part un jeune infirmier qui lui apportait une fois par jour la solution du Docteur Keller lui permettant de survivre à la faim qui le tiraillait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Woolsey apparut.

- Bonjour Todd. Veuillez excuser ce contre temps, vous pouvez repartir dés maintenant.

Le Wraith ne prit pas la peine de protester, il se laissa attaché et emmené par les gardes jusqu'à la porte des étoiles ou de nouveau on lui retira ses liens. Une adresse fut composée, sans doute celle d'une planète neutre et non habitée, équipée d'un porte par laquelle il pourrait se rendre ou bon lui semble. Le vortex se forma, il s'avança puis se retourna sur Woolsey.

- Comment va le Major Johnson ? Demanda-t-il

Le dirigeant afficha une mine surprise. Todd n'y prêta aucune attention, après tout ce n'était surement pas tout les jours qu'un Wraith demandait des nouvelles d'un être humain blessé.

- Elle es sur pied. Sa blessures n'était pas grave, c'est son état de fatigue qui lui à fait tourner de l'œil, répondit Woolsey

- Pourriez vous…lui transmettre un message ? Demanda le Wraith incertain

Woolsey dévisagea Todd un moment. Décidemment c'était de mieux en mieux.

- Dîtes lui simplement…non transmettez lui mes excuses ! Tout simplement…

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il se retourna et entreprit de traverser la porte. Après tout, personne n'était mort et il aurait sans doute l'occasion de revoir Kate un jour. Du moins il espérait. Il souffla lourdement.

- D'habitude quand on veux me dire quelque chose, on me cherche, on me trouve et on s'adresse directement à moi, sans passer par aucun intermédiaire.

Cette voix, il aurait reconnue entre mille autres. Il se retourna, elle se tenait là, debout en haut de l'un des balcons de la salle de contrôle, elle le fixait durement comme si elle lui en voulait pour une erreur commise.

- Vous alliez partir sans même prendre la peine de me le dire ?

Il n'osait répondre. Sa voix était autoritaire. Était-elle en colère ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Son attitude la mettait en colère. Il allait partir sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas chercher à lui parler. Rien. Il allait juste simplement retourner là d'où il venait et la laisser ici…encore pleine de ses sentiments brulants. Elle se retourna, déscendit les escaliers et se planta devant lui sous les regards surpris et interrogateurs des personnes présentes.

- Je vous remercie Kate, vous avez sauver ma vie.

- Vous avez contribuer à sauver la mienne dans cette ruche, sans vous je n'aurais sans doute pas tenue. Ne me remerciez pas.

- Alors acceptez au moins mes excuses.

- Hors de question.

- Alors que voulez-vous ?

Ce qu'elle voulait ? Excellente question. Rien et tellement à la fois. L'oublier et le garder. Le rejeter et l'embrasser. Le sentir…

Elle baissa les yeux. Avoir encore les pensées embrouillées à ce stade, c'était stupide. Dans cette situation, elle aurait du savoir quoi faire. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. De prendre une décision. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. Elle colla son front contre son torse puissant. Il déglutit. Il observa Woolsey qui écarquillait les yeux, puis les autres, pour enfin baisser les yeux sur elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps, serra le Wraith contre elle…alors il fit de même. Il enserra son corps de ses bras puissants, respira le parfum de ses cheveux.

- Ne part pas…pas encore, murmura t-elle

* * *

_**Il es court ce chapitre ^^ Je vous avez prévenu celà dit ! Et puis le contenu est riche =) Vous trouvez pas ?**_

_**Moi je suis surexcitée toute seule à l'idée d'écrire la suite !**_

_**Attention on approche de la fin ! **_

_**A vos reviews !**_

_(Dîtes Merci à Mélior qui m'a donner envie de mettre ce chapitre ! xD)_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Sentiments

- Tu as demander à Todd de rester ici, et tu…tu lui as fait un câlin ?

Le colonel était hors de lui. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher, toute la Cité ne parlait que de ça, il avait su toute l'histoire dés son retour et depuis il avait l'air d'être branché sur un E2PZ en permanence. Pour ne rien arranger Kate affichait un air détaché comme une enfant qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise mais qui jugeait ça « pas du tout dramatique », ce qui avait tendance à exciter encore un peu plus les nerfs de Sheppard.

Il sortit de la pièce, à bout. Incroyable. Kate quand à elle secoua la tête, après tout ça lui passerait, John Sheppard ne restait jamais énervé bien longtemps.

- Je l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état…vous avez fait fort ! Fit Ronon qui venait d'entrer

- Il va se calmer.

Sa réponse fut simple. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter. Elle passa à côté du Satédien et sortit pour se diriger droit vers le laboratoire de Rodney. Quand elle entra le scientifique était occupé à travailler sur une simulation aux côtés de Todd. Il leva les yeux en apercevant la jeune femme.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il

- Il à hurler. Il n'a fait que ça, je ne pense même pas pouvoir appeler ça une discussion je n'ai pas pu en placer une.

- C'était à prévoir, fit Rodney, enfin on à pas mal avancés. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment de la technologie Wraith, enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu télécharger de l'appareil en si peu de temps. C'est du Wraith…mais c'est transformer.

- La machine contiens la source génétique d'un Wraith, fit Todd

- Ainsi qu'un inhibiteur…

- C'est pour cette raison qu'aucun Wraith ne peu traverser ce champs de force…ou plutôt il n'essaient pas de le faire, continua le Wraith

- Parce qu'une fois arrivé de l'autre côté…n'importe quel Wraith serait mort, son ADN comme…détruit.

- Et vous arriveriez à reproduire cette machine ? Demanda Kate

- On y travaille ! Mais pour le moment j'ai faim…fit Rodney

- Et bien allez manger McKay ! Je vais rester ici et tenir compagnie à Todd !

Le scientifique regarda Kate un moment; se demandant si oui ou non l'idée était bonne de laisser la jeune femme avec Todd. Son estomac l'emporta. Il lâcha son ordinateur et sortit du laboratoire. Le Wraith regarda un moment la jeune femme, puis voyant qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de lui, il se replongea dans son travail. Kate avait attraper un gros tas de paperasse qui trainait là et faisait mine de lire, sans rien y comprendre, les notes de McKay. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle reposa le tas de feuilles de papier sur la table et souffla bruyamment.

- Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez…je peu très bien retourner en cellule le temps que le Docteur McKay termine son repas.

- Ne soyez pas stupide…je suis venue ici pour vous voir pas pour écouter Rodney se plaindre, ni même pour lire ses pattes de mouches incompréhensibles…pour vous.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda le Wraith

- Oui.

Et le silence retomba. Kate ne dis rien, laissant le Wraith en attente. Elle voulait lui parler, elle était venue ici dans ce but…mais elle restait étrangement silencieuse, évitant son regard à tout prix. Alors il se décida.

- Pourquoi avoir insister pour que je reste ?

La question qui tue. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle aurait penser qu'il aurait continuer à se murer dans le silence en attendant qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui explique. Mais voilà, il avait pris les devants et elle le comprenait tout à fait. Depuis qu'il s'étaient rencontrés ils se tournaient autour sans pour autant se le montrer. Pourtant ils en avait eu des occasions, dans la ruche, sur cette planète déserte, à son départ. Maintenant. Oui, c'était le moment.

- Je n'avait pas spécialement envie de vous savoir loin.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'avais des choses importantes à vous dire.

- Lesquelles ?

Et de nouveau le silence. Dieu que c'était difficile. Non, elle n'était pas du genre coincée avec un homme, loin de là, elle avait même un culot que d'autres lui enviait. Mais là, elle n'y arrivait pas, il n'était pas humain et ce qui motivait toute ses questions en elle. En avait-elle le droit ? Était-ce normal ? Était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que les siens en penserait ? Elle savait que ce genre de question était tout à fait naturelles dans son cas…mais ca ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour autant.

- Je…ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Par le début ? Non ?

- Oui, logique. Le problème c'est que c'est loin d'être facile à avouer…ca n'à déjà pas été facile de ma l'avouer à moi-même alors…

- Parlez. S'il vous plait.

Tout en disant cela le Wraith se leva, il s'avança vers Kate, se plantant devant elle. La jeune femme fit de même, elle se mit sur ses jambes de façon à se retrouver à hauteur de Todd puis elle baissa les yeux. Le Wraith releva presque aussitôt son menton afin de forcer la jeune femme à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Todd…la vérité c'est que…c'est que…

Il fallait que ca sorte. Elle en avait envie. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Ses mots étaient à peine audibles, elle murmurait de sa voix tremblante…

- Je vous aimes !

Il savait que ce qu'elle allait dire, que c'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire…ca ne l'empêcha pas d'écarquiller les yeux face à cette révélation. Son cœur s'emballa, son souffle s'accéléra. Il regardait toujours les yeux désormais brillant de Kate. Puis, il ne pu résister, il s'approcha encore un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Héhé =) J'ai adorer m'imaginer un Sheppard hyper sur les nerfs ^^ Bon, voilà ! Le bisouuuuu xD**

**Avouez que vous l'attendiez ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Siiii ! Je le sais !**

**A vos reviews (pour ne pas changer =))  
**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Confrontation

« Hum Hum »

Ce que ce son peut être désagréable. Il signifie tout de suite qu'une personne viens d'entrer dans la pièce ou vous vous trouvez, en train d'embrasser un Wraith. Ca veux dire que vous venez de vous faire surprendre. C'est pire que désagréable, c'est gênant, c'est problématique.

Aussitôt elle se recula, rompant leur baiser. Rodney se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte, dévisageant à tour de rôle Kate puis Todd.

McKay. Ce n'était que McKay. Cette pensée rassura Kate l'espace d'un moment. Au moins ce n'était pas John qui lui aurait aussitôt sortie son arme, ouvert le feu sur le Wraith et ensuite enguirlander Kate pendant des heures avant de la renvoyer de force sur Terre en hôpital psychiatrique.

Le scientifique lui, resta de marbre un moment, puis il émit un son à peine audible avant de faire bruyamment claquer ses doigts au nez de Todd.

« J'ai eu une idée en mangeant ! Sauf qu'on ne va pas pouvoir travailler dessus tant que le Docteur Keller n'auras pas trouver la solution à sa génothérapie.

- Ah, fit Kate »

Ah. Le seul mot ou plutôt le seul son qui était parvenue à s'échapper de la gorge nouée de le jeune femme. Elle se serait attendu à un débordement de la part de nimporte qui mais Rodney lui semblait vouloir ignorer ça.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil ! Fit alors le physicien, je crois que j'ai des hallucinations

- Des…des hallucinations ? Comment ça ? Bredouilla la jeune femme

- Vous allez rire ! En allant manger j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il servait des escalopes de poulet, j'ai sauter sur l'occasion et quand c'est arriver dans mon assiette j'ai découvert que c'était de la dinde ! Vous voyez voir du poulet là ou il n'y à que de la dinde ! Et puis là en entrant, j'ai cru vous voir embrasser Todd ! C'est stupide hein ? Vous trouvez pas que c'est stupide ? On sais tous que c'est impossible mais je sais pas, cette image m'est venu à l'esprit ! Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Vous pensez que je devrais aller voir Jennifer ? C'est peut être grave qui sais…

- Rodney…

- J'ai du prendre un coup sur la tête en mission ! Ou alors y'avais du citron dans le repas et j'ai rien vu…

- Rodney s'il vous plait…

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai manger du citron ! C'est pour ça, c'est le début de la fin, bientôt je vais commencer à m'imaginer Sheppard en plein Strip-tease sur les consoles de la salle de commandes, et puis Jennifer en train d'embrasser Ronon et le pire…

- Rodney ?

- Le pire oui le pire : Woolsey avec des cheveux !

- McKay ! Hurla Kate »

Le scientifique se figea, essoufflé par son long monologue. Il dévisagea Kate.

« Vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations. Vous n'avez pas manger de citron. John ne danseras pas nu, Ronon laisseras Keller en paix et jamais au grand jamais les cheveux de Richard Woolsey ne repousserons.

- Mais alors…

- Tout ce que vous avez vu est vrai…

- Vous avez embrasser un Wraith ! Vous êtes tomber sur la tête Major ? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ? C'est contre nature ! Hurla Rodney retrouvant subitement ses esprits

- On se calme !

- Et vous là ! C'est quoi ce plan vous jouez les Don Juan avec les femmes humaines maintenant ? A quoi vous jouez ? Olalala, quand John va apprendre ça il va…

SBAFFF ! (Bruitage xD)

« Aieuh ! Hurla Rodney, mais enfin Major vous m'avez casser le nez

- Surement pas McKay vous ne saignez même pas ! C'est bon, vous allez mieux ?

- Ca va mieux.

- Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Silence. La voix de John venait de résonner derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous en faites des têtes ! Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non pas encore, fit McKay »

Cette remarque lui attira un bon coup de coude la part de Kate et de nouveau le scientifique hurla.

« J'était juste venu m'entretenir avec Todd…au sujet d'un truc.

- Quel truc ? Demanda Kate

- Un truc.

- J'ai justement une chose à vous avouer moi aussi Sheppard. »

Kate déglutit bruyamment, McKay observait la scène, prêt à bondir sur nimporte quoi ou nimporte qui au cas ou la situation viendrait à dégénérer.

« Va encore y'avoir de la casse, je vous préviens je serais pas responsable.

- La ferme McKay ! Souffla Kate

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda de nouveau John

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler John ? Demanda Todd

- Pas ici. Et vous ?

- De Kate. »

La jeune femme se frappa le front. Début de la guerre. Au revoir Pégase. Bonjour les dingues. Préparons les funérailles du Wraith qui à oser voler la petite amie de John Sheppard.

« Tiens donc quelle coïncidence moi aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi vous jouez avec elle ?

- Euh…tenta de placer Kate

- Je n'aime pas jouer Sheppard, ce genre de chose c'est plutôt pour vous.

- Eloignez vous d'elle si vous la touchez… »

McKay laissa échapper un rire nerveux à cette phrase.

« Ca dépend ce que vous entendez par là…fit Todd

- Comment ça ?

- Il semblerait que nous soyons en compétition une fois encore, je le regrettes ! Fit le Wraith

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'aimerais rappeler que je suis là et…

- Je veux dire que j'aime Kate.

- Tiens donc et…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Vous êtes tomber sur la tête ? Explosa le colonel

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- C'est ça jouez au malin. McKay expliquez lui que c'est impossible.

- C'est possible ! Fit Rodney

- Vous voyez il à dis…que c'était possible ?

- Et bien oui techniquement les Wraiths sont très proche de l'humain alors…la « chose » est possible !

- Je vais vomir !

- John…

- Et toi ? Fit Sheppard, tu le laisses dire des âneries pareils à ton sujet

- John…je suis désolée…je ressens la même chose. »

Et la discussion fut close. Sheppard sortie de la pièce.

* * *

**Voilà. xD *encore éclatée de rire* J'ai voulu faire passer ça avec humour...je sais pas si c'est réussi mais moi franchement quand je relis mon chapitre je suis morte de rire. Juste parce que je m'imagine regarder cette scène sur mon écran xD Le pêtage de cable de Rodney...l'entrée de Sheppard avec leur tête xD Et la confrontation Todd/Sheppard ou Rodney se marre et Kate essai d'en placer une xD J'ai aussi adorer Rodney qui essai d'expliquer qu'une relation Wraith/humain est possible xD La "chose" XDDD  
**

**J'espère que ca plaira ^^ A vos Reviews !  
**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Je t'aimeà ma façon

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis enfin Rodney s'avança, tapotant sa poitrine, vérifiant si chacun de ses membres était encore en place.

- Ça alors, on est vivant, lâcha-t-il, soulagé

- La ferme Rodney !

Kate se frotta les yeux. Non, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction et à vrai dire elle aurait préféré que John tente de tuer de Todd. Au moins ça c'était prévisible, elle aurait pu l'éviter et puis ca serait passer…comme d'habitude. Mais en cet instant, la jeune femme demeura pétrifier par la réaction de son ami, le regard qu'il lui avait lancer lorsqu'elle avait enfin avouer qu'elle aimer Todd. Il l'avais dévisager telle une inconnue qui l'aurait bousculer sans même s'excuser. Pour Kate, ce regard était assassin, il lui avait fait mal, mais au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'elle le méritait. Le juste retour du bâton. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de lui briser le cœur…encore, elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle se sentait mal.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Todd…il aurait tout donner lui aussi pour que la situation s'arrange. Sheppard avait beau être comme il était envers lui, il l'avait toujours considérer comme un loyal et précieux allié. Malheureusement, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de ses sentiments pour Kate, plus maintenant qu'il savait que ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Elle s'éloigna du Wraith, laissant sa main retomber derrière elle, puis elle accéléra le pas, jusqu'à courir à travers le couloirs de la cité, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser et fonça en direction des quartiers de John. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé, elle frappa plusieurs fois, cria son nom à travers la porte mais n'obtenut aucune réponse, alors elle s'éloigna. Elle fouilla plusieurs couloirs, plusieurs salles, l'infirmerie, la salle d'entrainement, le bureau de Woolsey, le hangar à Jumper jusqu'à enfin arrivée sur le long balcon qui surplombait l'océan. Il était là. Appuyé sur la rambarde, admirant les vagues qui venait se fendre sur l'immense Atlantis. Il l'entendit, mais ne se retourna pas. Il garda le silence un long moment, elle s'était approcher et regardait dans la même direction que lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, plus d'une heure sans bouger, ni se parler.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouver ici tout les deux ?

Il venait de rompre le silence, lui posant cette question qui lui déchira le cœur un peu plus. Bien sur elle s'en souvenait, ce moment où elle avait penser qu'elle venait de retrouver son amour de toujours…jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne décide de faire des siennes. Tout compte fait…ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, c'était évident.

- John…

- Je ne suis pas en train de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime Kate.

- Je sais…

- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu vives, et que tu vives heureuse, sans regrets.

Ses paroles la bouleversèrent. John Sheppard. Si il savait à quel point elle tenait à lui malgré tout, ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Il lui avait sauver la vie en la soignant, en la soutenant, en la portant à bout de bras avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Ils avaient tant partager, du rire le plus fou aux larmes les plus chaudes. Ils n'avaient cesser de penser l'un à l'autre même lorsque des millions d'années s'étendaient entre eux. Et aujourd'hui, ils venaient tout les deux de prendre conscience d'une chose plus qu'importante : ce qu'ils avaient tout deux pris pour de l'amour, était en faites un lien d'amitié plus solide que de la pierre. Ils s'aimaient oui, à leur façon.

- John…tu sais que je t'aime aussi.

Kate s'approcha de son ami, elle lui prit la main et la déposa sur son cœur.

- Peu importe comment, tu es entrer dans ce cœur il y à des années, et tu y aura toujours ta place, peu importe ce qui se passe dans nos vies. Jamais tu n'en sortiras.

Sheppard lui sourit. Biensur il était inquiet. Sa confiance en Todd avait toujours fais défaut, il savait que pour certaines choses le Wraith était très peu fiable, lui confier Kate était risquer. Mais il n'irait pas contre sa volonté, si elle le voulait, elle irait, il ne l'en empêcherais pas.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kate et la serra contre lui, se jurant intérieurement de continuer à la protéger à distance.

Quelques jours plus tard…

- Alors vous arrêtez là ? Demanda Kate stupéfaite

- Oui, tant que Jennifer n'aura pas plus avancer dans la génothérapie, j'ai bien peu que cette chose ne nous serve pas à grand-chose, fit Rodney

- Monsieur Woolsey à programmer mon retour sur ma ruche dés aujourd'hui, intervint Todd

- Euh…vous…

- Je restes sur Atlantis McKay ! Fit Kate, c'est ici que je suis utile.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda une vois familière

- Je vous suit, fit simplement le Wraith en quittant le laboratoire

Kate resta planter devant McKay un moment, sans bouger, à hésiter. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle devait laisser partir Todd, qu'il ne pouvait vivre ici, et qu'elle ne pourrais jamais s'habituer à la vie sur une ruche. Il devrait vivre loin, très loin l'un de l'autre pour quelque temps. Elle souffla, puis leur emboita le pas, suivit de prés par Rodney. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle d'embarquement, tout les techniciens présents posèrent le regard sur Kate, la scène du dernier « départ » de Todd leur étant rester dans les mémoires. Cette réaction collective fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle s'avança encore, et quand le vortex s'ouvrit, elle se planta devant le Wraith les yeux baissés.

- J'espère te revoir bientôt…n'attends pas de te faire enlever ou attaquer.

Le Wraith lança un regard amusé à Kate tout en lui relevant le menton. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis disparu par la porte qui se referma en quelques secondes. Puis Kate se retourna, releva les yeux et dessina sur ses lèvres un large sourire avant de regagner calmement ses quartiers.

* * *

***snifouille* Mes Reviewers d'amour...c'était le dernier chapitre. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Moi non plus. Et cette jolie fin m'est venu en tête.**

**En tout cas j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que cette fiction aura sa suite. Elle aura pour nom : The Hybrid Theory**

**A vos Reviews une ultime fois pour New Revolution.**


End file.
